An Unkempt House
by Nina.Monster.Cupcake13
Summary: Gilbert and Roderich couldn't have created a bigger mess, words unspoken, thoughts left to die, what will come of the pain each hold inside?
1. Thoughts Not Spoken

_My lovelies, I do not own Hetalia, nope nope._

* * *

_Do not dare ask for my kiss while you lust after his. I will not permit such cruelty within my life anymore. With you my sweet, I am completely finished. This is our last goodbye to one another yet again, but I pledge to all That I stand for that this single farewell is to be our final and forever goodbye. I cannot take the pain you cause me much longer, it cripples me at my core, I have no rational thinking nor feeling as of late. I have shed a tear too many over you and what is not to be, my dear Roderich, you return my feelings emptily and for this i shall grow cold to you. My heart lays broken at your crude ignorances blame, and yet you still do not take notice. I have prayed you would come to see the beautiful love we could create within each other's would as if it were to unite at last._

Gilbert couldn't control the emotions raging within him. What was the point of trying to bring that silly oaf of a man to proper sense? Couldn't Roderich see that nothing should be tearing these two apart, but bringing them together? _No,_ he thought, _There is nothing that would even unite us. _He crumpled up the paper and haphazardly threw it toward the direction of the waste basket. The small simple bucket had been empty when the Prussian had started his attempts at writing to his blind hearted Austrian love, but was now overflowing onto the carpeted floor. Maybe one of Gilbert's many diaries could be of help. Or at least could cause a distraction until he were to fall into an unconscious, dreamless sleep. You would assume that he would be used to the pain by now, when the heart is broken, the sleep is restless and tiresome, and the silver haired man had dealt with plenty heartbreak. It seemed to come effortlessly when Roderich was the unsuspecting victim of Gilbert's affection. But what would the aristocrat think if he actually knew what was going on within his companion's mind and heart. Would he be able to accept this and possibly even- no, he wouldn't, he couldn't. The harsh ranting taking place within his head was giving him a headache and maybe Gilbert would be able to skip reading tonight and just fall into his sleepless coma.

The sun shone through the open window just behind the still sleeping Prussian when Roderich walked through the elegant double doors. It appeared that Gilbert had passed out at the desk while writing, again. A slight noise of disgust slipped out from behind Roderich's lips as he glanced around the floor littered with papers. Absentmindedly, he picked one of the tattered and crumpled papers up and to read, but quickly shoved it into his pocket once Gilbert started to stir, his silver hair sending a bright shade over the room making it look like a picture of elegant chaotic beauty.

"Luddy, no~ don't cook Gilbird! Fuck you," The Prussian's harsh words shattered the scene and felt like a dagger penetrating the Austrian's heart, "I don't wanna~~Kesesese."

Chuckling to himself at his foolishness, Roderich left the room and gently shut the large doors on his way out as not to wake the troubled boy who was only peaceful in slumber as of late. What Roderich didn't know was that Gilbert had awakened as soon as he heard the crumpled paper in his friend's hand. His heart raced as blood rushed into his face, embarrassment and anger fueled his inner irritable flame into a horrendous scorching within his body. Gilbert jumped out of the space he had somehow managed to fall asleep on and looked through all of the papers upon the floor to hopefully try to find out which sliver of pain had been taken from him and shown to the cause of his sorrow. Frantically, he rifled through every last scrap of paper that had been around the presumed area of Roderich's presence. Nothing truly important was to be found in that spot other than a few pages with only a few words of nonsense on them with vicious scribbles slashing out what might have been a mistake or unwanted word. Blushing, he got up, dusted himself off, and waltzed out of the library, nothing so bad would come from a scribble or two written in scroll.

"Jó reggelt Mr. Beilschmidt," Elizabeta smiled up at Gilbert, oblivious to the short tempered fuse slowly ticking away, "did you sleep well?"

"Guten Morgen nuisance, another bright cheery, overly annoying as all Hell day for you now is it?"

"Why you no good selfishly rude seggfej!" Elizabeta scoffed, "Go ruin someone else's day how about that? I've done nothing to you other than wish you a well morning and you have the nerve to-" Her ranting was cut off as Gilbert forced her against the closest wall and trapped her beneath his body.

"Shut. Up." His low threatening growl sent terrified shivers down her spine, "Not everyone has it as easy and pleasantly as you, damn female." Gilbert spat the harsh words in her face and released her just as swiftly as he had contained her. His outburst was enough to shatter Elizabeta's insides, but she wouldn't dare show that on her exterior, especially not to _him_ and right after his stupid little petty words that she knew were only meant to be hurtful and were fueled by rage, not that he meant it...Or did he? Gilbert had already started walking away, but Elizabeta was damn well going to get her rage out if she knew it might also snap him out of his mood.

"Get back here!" She charged and roughly grabbed his arm and twisted him around to face her just as her hand made contact with his face. "Mind your damn manners, especially when you speak to a woman!"

Holding his face that was marked red by her strong, well worked hands. It was always so easy to forget the strength the Hungarian woman held behind her soft, sweet facade. Thankfully though, she helped him clear his mind and see how unreasonable he had been. "Elizabeta, I am so sorry, I didn't mean any of that, I-"

"I know you didn't Gilbert, or at least I hoped you didn't," Her smile brightened her face to a soft angelic glow and oddly enough, it tugged at his heart. "Now, go clean whatever mess is upsetting you, you dimwit."  
He watched as she continued on with her morning duties heading down the hall. Gilbert couldn't do much more than stand alone in the now empty hallway thinking on Elizabeta's words.

"Perhaps I will go on a walk, calm down as she said, then maybe…" Gilbert let his words drop on empty ears as he also started his slow walk out to the vast and beautiful gardens behind Roderich's grand house. All of the greenery was in full bloom and coloured the gardens bright, vibrant colours that covered the spectrum. A gentle breeze ruffled the albino's blinding hair. Gilbert had left the study with one problem gnawing on his mind, but left the house with two. What was he to do? He was just a simple man who just so happened to be unbelievably awesome. The thought pulled forth a sly smirk. Arrogant, Gilbert had always been arrogant and it was best fitted on him which helped hide his few insecurities. No one would assume the albino held a dark, demented, and horribly twisted tormented child inside. But who was he to tell anyone about that? It was none of their business as he, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was far too awesome for them to see through. That slow smirk broke into a large smug smile. His day appeared to be turning around for the better, now if only he could stay away from Roderich for the rest of his life. That insane bipolar anal aristocrat would be the end of him if he didn't keep his distance every now and then. He drove him mad, insane, crazy, and so passionately over the edge. Gilbert loved the stuck up classic man and hated him almost as much, his tidy ways and up tight ways would make any human want to explode after clawing out their eyes as their ears bled. But Gilbert was a nation who, when necessary, would annoy the fuck out of Roderich. No one would be able to stay with Roderich long enough to hear him play the piano, expect for the Hungarian, without Gilbert there.

Gilbert had gotten so wrapped up in his imagination that he had ended up walking around with his chin held high up and eyes closed there was no way he would've noticed Roderich watching him just inside the grand doors. "Yeah!" Gilbert shouted, "No one would be able to stand him if I, the almighty awesome Gilbert, weren't around!"

Shock set in first, rage was soon to follow. What had that stupid ignorant albino just said? The Austrian knew instantly that Gilbert was talking about him, "Excuse me," he yelled to catch the arschlock's attention, "Would you be so kind as to repeat that once more, then promptly get out of my house." His voice was cool and unemotional, monotone, but his words cut like beautiful painful diamonds at Gilbert's soul. How had he let himself drop his guard?

Pissed off, the Prussian was not going to let Roderich feel like he was in control, "I said, 'Yeah, no one would be able to stand him if I, the almighty awesome Gilbert, weren't around!' and dammit you might as well already consider me already gone," His temper had gotten the better of him yet again. Biting his lip, Gilbert wished that he had not uttered a word. Roderich had also been taken aback by the rudeness in Gilbert's tone and defiantly walked away from his obnoxious friend. "Shit," No other word could be formed from the Prussian's mind, what had he just done? Elizabeta walked out to Gilbert, Roderich had told her to pack 'That Damn Albino Arschlocks's things' and left them at the door awaiting their owners hands.

She stopped a few feet away from him, he was such a strange yet obvious mystery. "What is it that you have done this time?" Worry dripping from her sympathetic voice. Hadn't Elizabeta told the stupid, short tempered boy to go cool off not more than ten minutes ago?

"All I said were a few things that just slipped out of my head and he just so happened to be spying on me," was Gilbert's reasoning, "If anything he should apologize to me. He is the one that snuck up on me and could not mind his own damned business." Elizabeta sighed heavily, what was she going to do with these two? She knew they both had their eyes out for one another, but neither knew of the other's feeling nor did they admit it to themselves. Was it wrong that she actually wanted these two to get together? As some humans might say, she 'ships them so hard'. Or at least thats what one of her humans had told her. Odd really when you thought about it, but that was besides the point. Their idiocy was tearing them apart and she longed for the day the morons would realize the truth and just live with it.

"A fenebe, get over yourself and go apologize!"

"I'd rather fade away! If anyone will be apologizing, it will be him!"

"Gilbert!"

"What?! What does it matter?!" His voice cracked, anyone would be able to see that the albino man was about to start crying. It was embarrassing to cry at all, but running away or turning away would have been more cowardly. "I-I'll just go stay with mein kleiner bruder. Ludwig isn't a prissy little bitch."

"Fine, go," Elizabeta said softly, "I'll take you there."

"Nein, Ich kann es selbst tun," He started to turn away but quickly turned back and gathered his friend into a tight hug, "aber ich danke ihnen sowieso, really, thank you," he whispered quietly.

She returned the hug with friendly affection, "Okay, do you want me to at least call ahead for you?"

"Nah, Luddy's surprised face is probably the best I have ever seen," Gilbert chuckled, a tear managed to escape at the sametime. It was a happy sad moment that could easily be misunderstood by a simple passerby. "Besides, I have been needing to talk to him for quite awhile now."

"Oh really? What about?" He had absentmindedly caught her attention.

"Au Scheiße," Gilbert cursed himself, "Oh no worries it is nothing really just, uhm, well, i need to- uh- help him! Ja, help him!"

"Oh really?" Elizabeta could see through his facade, "What are you helping him with?"

"Well, he uh, he- well, you know, I need to help him with...Feliciano! Au ja, he and his Italian, it embarrasses him, but I will show him the way of awesomeness and confidence and-"

"I already know you're in love with Roderich," The Hungarian woman said rather bluntly crossing her arms.

"Agh?! What?! I- I don't know what you are talking about Elizabeta! I am not in love with Roderich! Oh well look at the time! I have to get to Ludwig's house before it gets dark and he locks me out!" Gilbert stuttered and was out of the garden and down the road with his things fast than Elizabeta could have possibly responded. 'If only that man could clean as quickly as he can make his escapes,' she thought to herself with a disapproving shake of her head that hinted at shame towards her friend. One down, one to go. Roderich was going to be a lot more difficult than Gilbert and it would be even harder for her to get his attention while he played his precious piano. NOt only that, but when the Austrian gets interrupted whilst, he tends to flip out and rage all over anyone within a five foot radius.

Elizabeta let out another defeated sigh, 'No use in trying to talk to him for a few days, he seemed pretty mad and that means that he will be at baby grand for a few days.' She thought defeatedly. 'Hopefully Gilbert will figure out his problems without getting Ludwig to want to kill him.'


	2. Hidden Disaster

_I still have no ownage over Hetalia saddly_

* * *

Falling to the floor, Gilbert gasped for air. He had a strange problem, yes, he was a nation, but he was also human since Prussia itself had begun fading. He soon would fade or become a human and leave this world behind. Gilbert was easily exhausted by exercises that involved a speed and strength no human could deal with, but he would be fine after a beer or two with his dear bruder. "Luddy!" Gilbert yelled at the locked door, "It's meeeeee, your favourite bruder, come let me in." A series of loud stomps and crashes came from within accompanied by a few barks from Ludwig's dogs. Scratching from the inside of the door indicated that the largest hound was trying to get to Gilbert. The barking intensified as the dogs called for their master.

"Alles in Ordnung, alles rechts, unten," An amplified, strong voiced boomed, "Quiet," He told the dog who silenced immediately, "Who is it?" He asked through the closed door.

"Girl Scouts, would you like to buy a box of cookies?" Gilbert's voice rang out high like a young girls.

"Oh why of cour-" The sight of his older brother sitting on his doorstep stopped Ludwig, "Gilbert, you are not a Girl Scout nor do you have cookies," He said in confusion and slightly saddened, he had been looking forward to getting cookies. But it was nice to see his brother after such a long day.

"Aww don't be sad Luddy, I'll go buy you some cookies later, but in the meantime, can I crash here for awhile?"

"Yes, my home is always open to you mein bruder." Ludwig said picking up his older brother's luggage, "So, what brings you here?"

"Well I have reasons to believe my legs were behind my travels and my mouth had been running just as fast, so I decided to come visit you," His bright smile was ravishing, but couldn't reach his eyes, this was what Ludwig saw first.

"Another fight?" The tall man questioned, his younger brother had always been able to see right through him so clearly and quickly, Gilbert mentally kicked himself for not being more cautious.

"Bahahaha! A fight?! With him?! More like a win! That pussy of a man could never be able to match up to my pure awesomeness!" Gilbert scoffed and marched into his brother's home leaving Ludwig to pick up Gilbert's things. His brother was lazy as ever and Ludwig was the only one who had really gotten used to it and had the patience to put up with it all. "So, mein bruder, where is your Italian?"

"What?! Wha- What do you mean? He isn't 'My Italian'! Feliciano belongs to himself," Ludwig wished that his blood had not rushed so quickly into his face to create an obviously flustered and embarrassment expression that betrayed his rather confident expression. The large German man's voice did not do much to help his situation either.

"Keseses~ Luddy you should really pull that schtick outta your ass someday and just take a joke, having a male lover is nothing to be ashamed of, Keseses~" Gilbert clasped his younger brother's shoulder in a comforting way and walked off into Ludwig's kitchen.

"I'm not so sure the rest of the world agrees with your views bruder," Ludwigs sighed as he accepted the beer Gilbert had scavenged out of the refrigerator and held out waiting for Ludwig to finish speaking. "Danke."

"Screw the rest of the world, they can't live up to measure to my pure awesomeness so their opinions don't matter," Gilbert snorted cockily taking a swig of beer, the cold golden liquid slid down his throat with ease, calming his mental unease with each drop. Feeling more at home, Gilbert slid down into the couch cushions, a small little yellow bird flew in through a window which stood slightly ajar to land on his owner's white hair. Ludwig couldn't help but to laugh at the sight as it reminded him of a breakfast egg. Gilbird twittered at Ludwig's low chuckle and jumped on top of the larger man's head, "So bruder, what have you been up to lately? How is the all mighty Germany holding up?"

"Things have been going by well enough, the bread museums are doing quite well this time of year, and-"

"Are they now? What kind of wack jobs are going to see bread in a _museum_?" Gilbert cackled in amusement, the idea of scientists going to research bread was too humourous.

Ludwig was unable to hold back a glare directed at his older half, "The art of bread making is a _very_ interestingsubject bruder."

"Yeah, yea it is isn't it Luddy?" The albino hooted, "Kneading and baking, so majestic!"

"It's a delicate process to get the bread to bake to the perfect fluffiness-"

"_Fluffiness Luddy?!" _Ludwig was getting rather irritable by this point, and the house was full of his brother's strange laughter. "What's gonna be next? A _gummy bear _museum?! Keseses~!" Gilbert was grabbing at his sides, completely incapable of holding himself together and holding back his laughter. Ludwig was able to keep himself in check and not yell, that was until Gilbert's elbow knocked over his own Marzen beer bottle.

"_GILBERT_!" The gushing golden liquid splashed over the Ludwig's clean organized coffee table, couch, and finally rested on the carpeted floor, "That's it! I can take your mocking and rude teasing, but I will _not_ sit here and listen to you laugh at _me_ and then spill my beer over all that I have worked for!" Gilbert's form had shrunk to a small, terrified and astounded ball oh his younger brother's couch. Ludwig had _never _snapped at him, not once had he yelled threateningly at the white haired man who he had grown up with.

"Luddy-"

"No, don't 'Luddy' me Gilbert." Ludwig turned away from his brother, there wouldn't be much good in strangling the smaller man just because he was frustrated, Ludwig was not going to go back to being that kind of person again. He had to do something though, Ludwig ran his hand through his blond hair musing it from other combed perfection. He slightly tugged to relieve some of his anger, it didn't help much.

"I'm sorry..." Gilbert whispered, one hand reaching out to Ludwig's tense form. Ludwig wiped his hand down his face and stopped at his jaw which he began to massage. 'What the he'll just happened? Everything was nice and peaceful and then-' already regretting his mistake the tall man turned back to his older brother, but was unprepared for the sight he was met with. And was so rare that Ludwig would see his older brother cry, it always made him feel so helpless, so useless and rude even if it wasn't his fault. "I-I kn-now I c-can be a com-complete ass m-m-mo-ost of th-the time," Gilbert's voice shuddered with each sob and hiccup erupting from his heart, "B-but I-I don't mean to be. I-I j-just kee-ep mes-sing up everything," his form looked so frail as he brought his knees up to hide behind, Gilbert fought to voice what was going on, but at the same time, Gilbert had absolutely no control over his ramblings. The albino in the feeble position had let his arm fall, it just dangled there, like his own life since losing his title. Useless. In the way. Pathetic. All of these words among many others crashed into the sides of Gilbert's skull, a few shone brighter than the great though. 'I'm so sorry' Gilbert thought as he pictured everyone's face who he wanted to apologize to. Ludwig, Elizabeta, Francis, Antonio, Roderich, and countless others. He had ditched his friends too often he had offended his brother along with Elizabeta and Roderich, and he never once actually apologized."I-I'm a hor-horrible p-person, aren't I? Luddy?"

Ludwig kept silent. How is one to respond to something of this magnitude? Slowly Ludwig moved closer to Gilbert regardless of his anger. Do the agree? Or do they disagree? Does one try to comfort the other? What if he wants to be left alone? What if Gilbert is talking more to himself? Ludwig was at a loss, one hand hovering over Gilbert's wild hair, ticking ever so slightly, what if this angered Gilbert and he ran off? No, that wouldn't do. Quickly Ludwig let go of his logic and grasped his instinct as well as his older brother into a tight, supporting hug the surely lifted Gilbert off of his feet. "Nein mein bruder, you are not a horrible person," 'Had all of this come about just because I had yelled at him? I must apologize at once,' Ludwig thought with guilt weighing down his heart. "I am sorry for yelling at you bruder, it had been a long day and I shouldn't have snapped at you." Gilbert sniffled into Ludwig's shoulder, staring down in shame at the only thing in his line of sight. Ludwig's shirt was soft and a light blue that could match his eyes. Gilbert felt the absence of blood in his forearms as the were caught in the brothers' tight hug captured between both chests. It was an awkward position, but comforting all in the same. Accepting the apology as well as knowing it wasn't only Ludwig's rage that had Gilbert crying, he rested his head on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," Gilbert's voice barely above a whisper, rasping from the roughness caused in his throat by the harsh sobs. "It wasn't really you though bruder."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The blond questioned as he set his chin upon Gilbert's head and held him close.

"No."

"Ich liebe dich mein bruder." Ludwig kissed his brother's silver hair.

"Ich liebe dich mein kleiner bruder." Gilbert nuzzled in closer as one last tear streak toward the bottom of his face and fell onto Ludwig's blue shirt.

* * *

_The feels, have them, take them all! I would love some reviews my lovelies, tell me what's good and what's wrong if you would like, your thoughts? Towards the end of this chapter I was a mess, I apologize for sadness overload if it is caused. Until next time.(:_


	3. Half-Empty

_Do not own Hetalia, usage of alcohol, oh and slight hints at more yoai, you have been warned._

Roderich's music room was mess. He hadn't left the grand piano's side for days now. '_Dummkopf, he got what he deserved and now my house is free of his arrogance. But why does the halls feel so empty now? I should never have even allowed that buffoon into my pristine dwellings. All I need is Ms. Hedervary's company and she knows well to mind her own business.' _A defiant '_Hrumph'_ escaped the aristocrat's throat. What was causing him such pain in his chest? It had been hard for Roderich to breathe after his spat with Gilbert, maybe whilst he had been outside the wind had sent him an illness. Yes, that had to be it, Roderich refused to accept any other form of an excuse. "Since the horrid Dummkopf got me sick, the only way to make myself better would be a nice long rest and the best tea Austria has to offer." '_And perhaps a few pastries for an empty stomach,' _Roughly two hours later Elizabeta found her host laying on the elaborate kitchen tiles scarfing down a large piece of chocolate cake surrounded by many ice cream containers. "They're all half empty, I didn't like all of the flavours," He spoke a large bite of cake in his mouth which was chased down by a beer.

"Ah, Mr. Eldestein, whatever is the matter?" Elizabeta set out on cleaning the disaster surrounding Roderich, '_Half empty? Maybe he is sick? I should call a doctor, maybe the one Mr. Kirkland is always talking about.' _

"Oh it's _nothing_ Miss Elizabeta, I just felt rather ill and my stomach was empty, nothing seemed to capture my attention except for this mess. And I've eaten all of the ice cream," Roderich mumbled the last bit to himself, '_They are all half empty,'_ The sentence repeated itself within the aristocrat's skull. A smaller voice hidden under layers of proper knowledge whispered '_Just like me..._' Shaking his head, Roderich gathered his bearings and stood before his Hungarian house maid, "Elizabeta, what's wrong with me?" He held his head down in shame, he had never let himself indulge in such self pitying activities, ill or not. Reaching towards the graceful man before her, Elizabeta touched her hand gently to Roderich's brow, his skin was burning to the touch, too warm for anyone to still be at home and not in medicinal care. He took another ungraceful swig of the golden alcohol still resting in his hand before it was snatched away.

"_If, _if you are sick, then you most definitely should _not _be drinking. I think I'll call for a doctor, you're skin is too flushed as you temperatures are most certainly not normal," Elizabeta set the bottle down on a counter farthest from the needy Austrian as she set out to find a phone _somewhere_ in the grand house she was stationed in. Elizabeta could not remember a time when Roderich had been so distraught and caught wind of illness by his own mind's creating, the weather had been simply wonderful for the past month and there had been no talk of people falling ill, that only left the option that Roderich had put himself into such dire situations. The maid smirked to herself, nothing horrible had truly happened except for Gilbert's take of absence. Her mind raced as she thought of what was actually hurting her supervisor, he was _heartbroken_. Nothing physical about it, it obviously explained the sweet treats and alcohol, as well as himself holing up in his music room for five days until now. _'But what kind of doctor am I supposed to call for when a man is feeling, how did Mr. Eldestein put it? 'Half empty'.' _She thought on this, it was quite the conundrum, it's not like she knew anyone who could deal with people who are in love and refuse to admit to it- Oh. Elizabeta smacked forehead for her incompetence. _'Francis of course!'_' Happily, she ran towards the only location a missing item ever ended up, Gilbert's room. Finding the electronic device she had been scavenging for, Elizabeta hurriedly went to dial Francis' number but quickly stopped thereafter. She hadn't the slightest clue as to what his mobel as to what it was. '_Aha! Gilbert must have it written down somewhere in this mess! They are after all close friends!' _Rummaging through any and all possible locations for a phone number, Elizabeta had found what she had been searching for at last. There were other countless items that had piqued her interest on her hunt though, for instance, a pair of _her _underwear with a matching lace bra, '_I'm going to kill him as soon as I give him back some happiness,' _Elizabeta thought darkly. She had also come across a small rubber duckie that had '_For Luddy,'_ written in sloppy handwriting on the underside, it was a bright yellow which easily matched the colour of Gilbird, as well as a composition book filled halfway with songs and the musical notes behind them, none of the tunes looked recognizable so Gilbert -it was obviously his as the horrid handwriting was a dead give away- must have written them himself. Knowing what she did of reading music sheets, all of the songs would sound beautifully once played on a key instrument. She also took note that each song was extremely complex which only puzzled her further. _'Enough of this,' _Elizabeta caught herself, '_It is time to call Francis.' _

Before losing her determination, she swiftly dialed the Frenchman who was known for his knowledge on love among other things. "Bonjour, this is Francis speaking, and who might I ask is calling?"

"Hello! Francis, it's Elizabeta, I'm calling because-"

"Ohohonhonhon, Miss Elizabeta are you in need of some _special_ attention?"

"What? Oh no, I-"

"Ohoho you cannot fool me mon petit amour, I know what a lady wants when I am called," He babbled in a heavy accent.

"Francis, this is not about me, it's about Roderich and-"

"

Ohohonhon this just got more interesting, Roderich is the one in need of some French love oui? I'll be there as soon as I can mon amour I just need to pack a few-"

"Francis! Listen! Roderich is heartbroken over making Gilbert leave and I need help with the two of _them!"_ Elizabeta huffed into the receiver demanding attention, "He is in denial and it's making him physically ill!"

" Oh I see, I have helped many with similar cases," The sound of shuffling papers was heard, the joking Frenchman's voice turned serious, "I will be there as soon as I can as I said."

"Köszönöm Francis, he really needs help."

"De rein mon petit ami, in fact if I am correct, Gilbert is having some troubles of his own. I will be able to help you on, ah let's see," More shuffling, " Monday is the soonest I can reach Austria Miss Eliza, will that do?"

"Three days?" Elizabeta's voice was full of exhaustion at the thought of dealing much longer with Roderich's pain on her own, but she gratefully accepted Francis' offer. "Igen, that will do nicely, thank you again Francis."

His deep, longing sigh was accompanied by a cheerful farewell and promises of hurrying to possibly make it to the lashish estate sooner. With one less thing to worry about now, Elizabeta set her mind on getting Roderich out of the kitchen and away from beer. Alas, once she walked back into the main food preparatory room, Elizabeta could've sworn on deja vu, the scene before her was _exactly_ as it had been when she found her aristocratic partner on the floor, only this time there were more beers. "Roderich!" She scolded the man lounging on the tiles encased in sweets and glass bottles as well as a few cans, "What the hell are you doing, _again?!_ I had just cleaned you up!'

Roderich sniffled, "You were gone for too long Gilly, I felt sad and alone, don't you dare ever do that to me again you Dummkopf!" He hiccuped obviously drunk. Would it be better for Elizabeta to play along she wondered, or would ending his illusions be what he needed.

"Aha!" The sound of success escaped from her mouth with no permission, Elizabeta could not help mentally patting herself on the back for truly knowing that the two idiots _did _like each other, no, the word wasn't able to express their emotions, they _loved_ each other. Haughtily she picked Roderich up out of the mess, _again, _and awkwardly threw his arm around her shoulder to support the man. "Let's get you into bed now Roderich."

"Elizabeta?" The look of confusion upon Roderich's graceful features was priceless, "Whendid you get'ere? Wheredid Gillygo?" His mouth moved faster than his brain could process what was going on, words slurring together and becoming almost unrecognizable, "Is 'e gonna come'ack? I 'ate 'im, but- but I don' ya'know?"

"Yes, Roderich, I know."

"'ow did you fin out?"

"You both wear your love quite secretly, but I've been in the same house as the both of you for long enough'" Elizabeta chuckled, "Now," She plopped him onto his bed after folding back his blankets and tucked him in, "Get some rest."

"Gilly, will you tell Elizabeta g'night for me?"

"Goodnight Roderich, you're going to have one Hell of a hangover tomorrow." Softly she shut the large French doors that gave entrance into Roderich's chambers.

_Author's note: I am sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the previous ones and does not hold much meaning within it. And someone please tell me that at least one of you got my joke in there, I will love you forever! Until next time~_


	4. Red Teddy Bear

_I do not own any part of Hetalia nor the characters, only my strange ideas i fuse the characters to._

Another night spent sleeping on the couch in Ludwig's basement had left Gilbert's aching for a real bed. Stretching, he sat up and scratched a few key areas, it had been two weeks Gilbert had stayed with Ludwig, and just as long since the brothers' episode. Thankfully, both had been unbelievably nice to the other in hopes of not setting the other off and repeating an emotional mistake. They had both fallen asleep on the couch, well most of it, two large men on one couch meant to only seat four people at the most was not a large enough platform for the two Germans.

Dining himself staring up at the ceiling lost in unpleasant memories, Gilbert finally resolved to getting ready for the day. Ludwig had said something to him the day prior about going out for some "quality time".

"Tweet tweet," Gilbird's chirping followed Gilbert to the bath as he undressed preparing himself for a shower.

"Ja ja, I know Gilbird, you're hungry, I get it, but you're gonna have to wait til we get to where we are going," His owner voiced groggily, "EEEP!" Gilbert shrieked as he stepped into the shower forgetting about letting the water heat up. The temperature of the water was only intensified by the harsh winter outside the walls of Ludwig's house. Thankfully the water had heated up enough to leave a nice steam filled room, the water was enough to make Gilbert's sensitive pale skin turn a light shade of red as the hot flowing water cascaded down every curve of his toned body. His mind drifted each second more that the water pitter pattered a rhythm against his flushed skin creating a calming atmosphere. '_I wonder what- No, no, nopity-nope-nope, not caring lalalala, gonna spend and awesome day with my awesome little brother and it will be awesome and I won't let _Roderich_ ruin that. AGH! Damnit! Screw him!' _Gilbert went to punch the shower wall, but missed and his thrusting out arm took him through the falling water leading him to collide with the faucet opposite him crashing into it with enough momentum to leave a few nasty bruises upon the raging albino. Rubbing his throbbing cheek Gilbert let his mind be truthful, it's wanderings took him to questioning what the opposing aristocrat was doing, thinking, feeling. Was Roderich missing him? Most likely not, he was probably happy that Gilbert was gone, this single, small thought tugged at Gilbert's heart. Shaking his head, he hurriedly finished cleaning himself as well as discovering at least two forming bruises, one right above his right hip, and another on his lower left thigh, how the latter had happen was beyond him, but he was going to have fun trying to explain to Ludwig why his knuckles were bleeding.

_Later that day~_

"Holy tits, it's cold as testies!" Gilbert exclaimed rubbing his gloved hands together and bringing them up to his hot breathe for warmth, there was not much that could compare to a cold but beautiful winter day in Berlin.

"Gilbert! Please refrain from such language with _children_ around!" Ludwig half-heartedly pushed Gilbert, "Your face is enough to scare them all away," He chuckled. Gilbert's hand flew to the blackening bruise on his right cheek which had formed after he had gotten out of the shower and forgotten about the whole mess.

Gilbert gasped sharply if not exaggeratedly, "_My_ face is _gorgeous! _Now _your_ scary mug on the other hand," He lightly shoved his younger brother not causing no movement to the larger of the two, the guy was built like an ox, and not just an ox, Alfred's oh so famous Paul Bunyan's giant blue ox named Babe. "Gut Gott Luddy! Could you be anymore stiff? Luddy?" Ludwig's attention had drifted away from his companion and Gilbert stood on his toes trying to see just where Ludwig was staring, "Hey, big guy, what is it? Is it a pretty woman? Ya'know, one of the nice busty ones, or could it be your Itali-"

"Gilbert come with me," Ludwig cut Gilbert's ramblings off and tugged him forward on the pavement, Gilbert didn't have much choice other than to comply and follow Ludwig down the street. About a block down they stopped, there was a small girl, maybe about five years old crying and holding onto an empty glove that looked to be a woman's glove. "Hallo kleines Mädchen, wo ist deine Mutter?" She glanced up at the two odd men before her speaking a weird language through blurry eyes clouded in sadness. Confusion flood her expression and a small voice whispered a word that sounded like 'What?' '_English of course, she must speak English,' _"Erm, sorry, where is your mother?"

"My-My mommy, sh-she was he-here just-just-just," she burst into a new wave of tears and harsh sobbing.

"Here, I've got her Ludwig, we should go inside before she gets sick," Gilbert picked up the small girl and walked into the bookstore they all stood in front of.

"_Gilbert!_ You can't just take her! what if her mother is nearby?"

"Tsk, if they were then they should be here with her. So," He turned to the girl in his arms, "Would you like me to buy you some hot chocolate?" He smiled comforting at her. She only nodded with her hands still covering her small face while attempting to dry her face, "Ludwig, take her and go sit by the window, it's big and see through so if her parents come by they will be able to see her."

"Good idea, come with me, we won't hurt you, we only wish to help you," Ludwig grasped the small hand gingerly and led her towards the suggested area. Gilbert waltzed to the counter to order three hot drinks for himself and those accompanying him, head held high and proudly at how he had handled the situation.

"You're daughter is so precious," The cashier told him after he had ordered.

"Excuse me?" Gilbert asked baffled.

"Over there with your friend, her hair matches yours," The woman smiled as she pointed towards Ludwig and the little girl, his eyes followed her fingers to find that yes, the girl did infact also have white hair, '_Must just be a coincidence, I'm not the only albino in the world, but it would look bad if I didn't agree with this woman.'_

"Oh, ja," He laughed heartily, "Uncle Luddy and I taking her out for some fun in the city." The cashier laughed with him confidently and with a touch of flirtation.

" I don't suppose there's a Mrs?" She drew small circles on the counter.

"Hey there are more of us here who would like to order Snow White!" An angry voice said from behind Gilbert.

"Right," Gilbert he said to the man, " I forgot that some of us are impatient Arschlöcher, Danke," He said and winked at the woman behind the counter.

"That took you long enough," Ludwig looked disapprovingly at Gilbert as he handed everyone their own drinks.

"Alright, you caught me, I had a conversation with a person, lock me up tossed me into the chambers," Gilbert laughed.

"Anyways, this is Acacia, she's an American visiting with her parents who were on vacation."

"Ooo- that sounds like fun," Gilbert smiled at the girl who had been mistaken for his own, she glanced back up at him with shocking eyes, one blue and on green. Gilbert couldn't help but to stare at them, he was expecting either blue eyes or red ones similar to his own, but was taken aback with curiosity.

"Why are your eyes red Mister? Are you mad?" The little girl questioned Gilbert tilting her eyes to the side, she was quite charming for a kid. It was nerve racking for Gilbert also because she was quickly asserting herself into his heart.

"I was born like this, it's because I'm just too awesome to have normal eyes," He laughed.

"You mean arrogant," Ludwig joked.

"Really? Does that mean I am too?" The girl, Acacia, started jumping in her chair, "Your hair is like mine, are you my big brother?" The two Germans couldn't help themselves, this entire setting was too cute and the dialogue was only getting better by the word.

"Nah, Luddy Is my little brother," Gilbert smiled patting Acacia's head.

"Oh," Her eyes filled with slight sorrow.

"But," Ludwig interjected, "We would both love to be your older brothers."

"Yeah, someone actually thought I was you dad," Gilbert laughed at the oddness of the accusation. Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"I can see why someone would think such a thing," Gilbert gave him a puzzled look, "The hair," He explained.

"Someone thought you were my Papa?" Acacia's small voice giggled, "You don't look anything like my papa."

"How about your mother than?"

"Nope, you look too funny and not like anyone in my family."

"She's got a point there Gilbert, you do look quite funny," Ludwig teased. Gilbert swiftly leaned over the table and flicked Ludwig's nose who in turn yelped in surprise. "Anyways Acacia, this is Gilbert, my obnoxious older bruder."

"And this is Ludwig, my younger bruder who is up tight and stiff and has a major schtick up his a-"

"Gilbert! She is _five years old_, language! Anyhow," Ludwig lowered his voice so only Gilbert could hear, "I'm going to call the Polizei to try to find her parents, _please_ behave yourself?" He begged.

"Alright, alright, I'll be good," Gilbert snorted, " There's a toy shop not far up the street, I can walk her there get her something and you can meet us there when you're done, sound good?"

"Toy shop?" Acacia gasped, she had some whipped cream on her nose from the drink of hot chocolate she had just chugged down. Both men laughed at the sight.

"I know which one you speak of, I'll be there once I am done," He agreed and got up taking his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Hurry up and finish your cocoa kiddo, let's go get some toys!"

"You finish your's too!" Acacia laughed.

"I bet you that the awesome me will finish all of my hot chocolate before you even start!" This kid was getting Gilbert excited, he felt like a child again, an awesome one at that.

"Nah-uh! I'll win because I'm _more _awesome!"

"Oh you _wish_," Gilbert cackled, this was too much fun, he could definitely get used to having this girl around if her parents were gone. It was a horrible thing for him to think, but it was true. A few gulps later Gilbert had won the bet as assumed and cheered Acacia on as she finished her own. "Chug, chug, chug, chug- WOOOOO OH YEAH!" He shouted as she finished the last dregs of her chocolate. Being as he was Gilbert, loud, obnoxious, and all that is, they drew countless stares from other customers in the cafe. A few chuckles were emitted as well as many women saying "Awe," once Gilbert picked Acacia up in a twirling hug. He felt proud and embarrassed at the spectacle the two white haired beings had created. An older woman grasped onto one of Gilbert's coat sleeves as they were passing by a table, Acacia balanced on one of his hips.

"You are a wonderful father," She told him, "If only there were more men in the world like you," She said shaking her head. Acacia hide from the unknown lady, her body tensing, "And what is your name child?"

"She speaks only English so far. Er, her mother and herself lived in America."

"Oh no, not a torn family," The elder sighed, "Too many broken families nowadays, thank the Heavens we are not in America with those rates though."

Gilbert could only smile and nod.

"Acacia," The child said looking at the graying human.

"Acacia is your name?" She spoke in broken English with a thick accent, "It's a beautiful name and it suits a beautiful little girl like you," She smiled then switched back to German, "I must be keeping you from your family fun, I hope that you both have a wonderful day and many more to come."

"Danke, and as to you ma'am," Gilbert readjusted Acacia and they were out the door.

Gilbert had set Acacia down shortly after exiting the building, but she had quickly caught hold of Gilbert's gloved hand strongly. They walked in silence until they reached the toy store. As soon as they were through the doors, Acacia tried to break into a run for the aisles lined up with cheerful toys, but had some trouble as she refused to release Gilbert's hand, putting all of her strength into it, she tugged fiercely and had Gilbert almost fall on his fall once she got him to walk again. "Whoa there kiddo, my face has one bruise too many already, I don't need to land on it and get another one on my awesomely beautiful features." Acacia's rampage came to a halt and she looked up at Gilbert.

"How did your face get like that though? Did you get into a big fight with a bunch of people like on the tv?"

"Keseses, no nothing like that, It's hard to explain, adult stuff," He mussed her hair playfully.

"I doubt that. My mommy said you should never lie, you also said you were my papa didn't you? But you aren't," Her small brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well kid, if I had said I found you out on the street, I would've most likely been locked up as well as Luddy and you wouldn't be able to find your Mama und Papa. Ludwig went to get help to find your parents though, he is kind of important here. Are we done talking about this? Go pick out any toy you want already," He shooed her off towards the stuffed animals and barbie dolls and whatnot.

"Will you come with me?" Acacia hesitated, "I-I don't wanna get lost again." Gilbert lifted her up and placed her atop his shoulders.

"Where to first Princess?" Acacia started giggling hysterically at her new height.

"That way!" They took off in the direction of giant teddy bears and frills. After a while, Acacia was wandering around with a red teddy bear whose size was larger than Acacia herself and she kept pestering Gilbert to get one of his own.

"Why the hell would _I_ get a too-big-teddy bear? Do I look like a child who carries around a bear? No offensive of course, cuz it works for you," Gilbert added.

"Okay," Acacia huffed in defeat, "Will you tell me why you are hurt though?" Gilbert sighed deeply, the kid simply was not going to drop her questions not that he disagreed with her curiosity, but why did she have to ask about _that? _

"What does love mean? To you at least." Gilbert stuck his hands in his pockets and found great fascination in everything _but_ the small child he had spent at least two hours with thus far as well as said that he himself were her father.

Acacia fell silent obviously thinking hard about a good answer, her delicate features turning into a frown, "I think," She paused, "I think that love is when you really want to be with someone and want them to be happy, and they feel the same. Like my mommy and papa love each other so much they got married so that they can stay together forever. Love is- it's- love is like when the world and a storm get scary, they fight, but there is always a pretty rainbow afterwards, like they are forgiving each other and they both work together to make everything prettier. I Love my new teddy bear Gilly, who do you love?" Her answer had bewildered the man and as far as he could see, she was correct, and she was only five, how could someone so young have such a great grasp on the way something that puzzles humans works?  
"You know what Acacia, I think you're right. Who do you think is able to fall in love?"  
"Well everyone is allowed to, boys and girls and everyone."  
"What about two girls loving each other? Or two boys even?" She had to think a little more about this new question, but once she knew the answer, she smiled big and brightly.  
"Yes, everyone can fall in love. Gilly?" She had started using the nickname for him without Gilbert even noticing, "Are you in love?"  
"Yes Princess, I am," He sighed, this was the first time he had ever admitted to the emotion aloud. Acacia only smiled brighter.  
"What's his name?" Gilbert was not prepared for the child being able to put _those_ pieces together so quickly.  
"Oh, uhm, his name is..."  
"It's okay," She grasped his hand once more, "You can tell me."  
Gilbert smiled at the girl and her innocence, "His name is Roderich."  
"Roderich? That's a weird name," Acacia giggled, "Oh look! It's Luddy!" She took off with her red bear in tow as Acacia was too small to hold on to both the bear and Gilbert at once. Shoving his hands into his pockets once more, the albino swaggered over to his brother and his new little philosopher, she was pretty smart for a five year old and even smarter for an American, Gilbert smiled at the stereotype, maybe it's not so true as everyone tries to make it, Alfred does make a pretty interesting argument on the subject as it is.  
"Hey bruder, got any leads?"  
"Yeah, they are on their way here right now dank to the Polizei."  
"Gott sei Dank, that's awesome, I have to pay for her bear first."

"You got her a bear?"

"Do you not see the size of the thing? Keseses~"

"Gilbert, don't get attached," Ludwig clasped Gilbert's shoulder pleading for his brother's own sake and sanity.

"Pffft, it'll be great once I get this brat outta my awesome hair, she is pretty cool though..."

"Bruder-"

"I'll admit it, I'm gonna miss her, let's get this over with already please?"

"Acacia!" A pair of voice shrieked in gleeful unison.

"Mommy! Papa! You came back for me!" Acacia ran to the pair with her bear in tow, arms wide open.

"What are their names?" Gilbert nudged Ludwig.

"Christopher and Dahlia Sage," Ludwig gazed at the family reunited.

"I'll go pay for the bear and meet you guys," Gilbert said sadly.

"Gil, she's going to grown up, you won't, I apologize, I shouldn't have left you two alone for so long, I-"

"Nah bruder, it's fine. It was really fun," GIlbert smiled, "Odds are I'm going to bump into her someday right?"

"True, it is a possibility, very slim, but nevertheless," Ludwig shrugged and walked over to greet the family as well as introduce himself, Gilbert walked in the opposite direction to the checkout counters and paid for the animal as slowly as he could. He was happy for them yes, but sad for himself. In such a short amount of time he had grown to love the small child dare he say it. Acacia was right he well knew, love was being happy for those you cared for, hoping them the best for themselves, and if he could be part of it, he would. Gilbert smiled at the family conversing with his brother, he could her the father stumbling over German words as the man's wife laughed at his mistakes and spoke more fluently. "Gilbert," Ludwig called over to his brother, "Come meet Acacia's parents," He smiled warmly.

As soon as Gilbert had entered the circle, the family engulfed him in a hug, the woman was first to speak, "Hello," She spoke in English, "My name is Dahlia and this is my husband Chris, thank you so much for finding my baby and keeping her safe, however could we repay you?"

"Oh, it's no big deal," Gilbert chuckled, "She's a good kid and not too demanding," He ruffled Acacia's white hair once more.

"Thank you sir, thank you so very much," Chris reached for his wallet. Gilbert stopped him immediately.

"Really, I don't need any form of payment, hanging out with your awesome daughter was enough, keseses, I should be paying _you_!" He exclaimed.

"It's too bad we live in the States," Chris laughed at Gilbert's humour, "Otherwise I would offer you become her uncle!"

"Honey we have to go," Dahlia said suddenly glancing at her wristwatch nervously, "Our flight leaves in a few hours and we have to get checked in," She looked at Ludwig and Gilbert gratefully, "Thank you both so much, you both must have been sent by a greater power to rescue our family."

Ludwig spoke first, "It was a blessing definitely," they continued to speak, but Gilbert had lost any interest in the thankings, he felt a light tug on his jacket.

"Gilly, guess what I named my teddy bear," Acacia smiled up at Gilbert expectantly.

"And what is that Prinzessin?"

"Gilbert," She smiled proudly.

"What? What's its name?" Gilbert asked confused. Acacia only laughed as he kneeled down next to her.

"His name is Gilbert silly, he matches your eyes."

"Oh, I see, or should I say '_eye_ see'," As he point to an eye putting Acacia into another fit of laughter.

"Gilbert?" She gasped in betwixt deep breaths attempting to calm herself and be serious.

"Yes Bonbon?" His numerous pet names for her were seen as adoring to the other three adults observing the scene playing below them all.

Acacia let go of her new bear and grabbed on to the man before her and hugged him tightly, "I love you Gilly," It took Gilbert a few moments to process what was occurring, but when his mind finally understood, he hugged the small girl just as tightly.

"I love you too Acacia," A chorus of "Awes" was heard throughout the customers close by as well as Acacia's parents and a genuine smile from Ludwig beamed down at Gilbert and Acacia, "Now," Gilbert glanced up around yet another crowd they had drawn in, "You be good for your parents alright? Stay strong and awesome, ja?"

"Yeah!" Acacia smiled hugging her new Gilbert, the one she could take home to the American desert she lived in, after stepping back from Gilbert the original. "And Gilly, will you tell Roderich that you love him? And that I say hi," She said softly intending for only Gilbert hearing her, but her parents and Ludwig had heard it as well. Gilbert simply nodded, eyes tearing up. Ludwig gave Christopher and Dahlia contact information if they ever were in the country again or simply if Acacia ever wanted to get in touch with Gilbert again. The brothers walked the close-knit family out to their taxi and waved farewell. The day had turned out far better than Gilbert had originally anticipated, and he was truly grateful for that. He walked back into the toy store and headed straight to the teddy bear aisle once more.

Ludwig waited for him right outside the store, he wasn't too surprised when Gilbert came out with an average sized bear that was an interesting colour mix between blue and green, the closest that could be found to match Acacia's eyes he figured and smiled. "What's it's name bruder?"

"Prinzessin Acacia," Gilbert smiled at the bear tucked under his arm and walked to a bus station with Ludwig by his side, "Hey bruder?"

"Ja?"

"Danke, today was great."

"Bitte sehr bruder."

_Author Notes: To make up for the shortness of the previous chapters (They feel too short to me!) I give you this love piece of work and Daddy!Prussia feels! I could hardly stop writing! It was fun and I hope you all enjoy. Until next time~_


	5. Together Apart

_To my lovely readers, I hope that you do not abandon this story as I add in more characters and their lives, thank you all for reading thus far and the lovely reviews you all leave \(^~^)/. Don't own Hetalia still._

"Hey, get back here with that!" Arthur whined.

"I don't understand why ye feel so compelled to keep this wee bastard's picture," His old brother said holding said picture high above Gilbert's head.  
"Give it back Iain!," Arthur continued to jump, arms grasping at empty air each time he felt he was close enough to take the picture of Alfred back, "Of course I kept it!"  
"Why though? It don't make much sense ta me," Iain brought the picture closer to his face to see it more clearly, it was an old grainy black-and-white picture of Alfred when he was a child, "You can't be that clingy can ya?"  
"_Iain! _I don't give a damn you stupid git, now give it back!" The redhead turned his eyes down onto his small brother, silent threats flooding his bright green eyes.  
"_What_ did you just call me?" The Scottish man's voice prompted a needed apology from his younger brother, or at least a futile attempt at lying. Arthur was not going to let Iain win this round, he was sick of his brothers' teasing, _he _was the bloody British Empire for the Queen's sake!  
"_I _said I don't give a _damn_ _you stupid git, now give it back!" _ Arthur doubled over in pain shortly after the words escaped his lips.  
"Mind yer damn manners lad. Here's yer damn picture back," Iain threw the picture at Arthur and light a cigarette as he walked out of the room, "The only thing he has ever done was hurt you and that's the only thing the lad will ever do."  
"You're wrong," Arthur wheezed picking himself up off the ground, his words fell on deaf ears and an empty room. It was always hard to explain anything to his brothers and only more so when it was about Alfred, Arthur knew that Iain and the others cared for him and that's why they disapproved of his actions, but they had a horrid way of trying to show him that his choices were incorrect. This typically ended in Arthur on the ground in some form of pain be it physical or mental. Rubbing his head, the Englishman got up off of the floor, he had hit his head on the way down, or had Iain kneed him again? Arthur couldn't quite say which of the two had happen, but his head felt as though it were splitting anew when the shrill bells of his telephone sounded demanding his attention. "What? What is it?" The gentleman cracked into the receiver losing his composure.

"My, my, my, mon ami, is that anyway to answer the phone?"

"Frog, what do you want," Arthur responded in monotone.

"It's always wonderful to hear your beautiful, cheery voice Arthur."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me why the bloody hell you are calling me."

'Well I regret to admit this, but I am in need of your assistance mon petit ami," Francis sighed. Arthur couldn't help but to hold back his astounded laughter.

"And what makes you think that I would ever help the likes of you Frog?!"

"If not for me, do it for l'amour. Our friend Roderich is in trouble as well as our charming albino."

"_Love?_ You really think that that would change my mind, you really are a fool you daft arse, you have gone mad!"

"Non, mon ami, Miss Elizabeta thought that it might be a good idea to try to call for help, something about a doctor," Francis mumbled the ending, "And I could never pass up the opportunity to call mon amour!"

"Miss Elizabeta asked for me?" Arthur blushed slightly at the thought, she was a beautiful woman after all.

"Ohohonhonhon oui, so well you come to help Miss Elizabeta and I with Roddy and his dear woes of love?"

"I'll do it for Elizabeta and Roderich, you being there will only be a nuisance," Arthur snarled harshly.

"Oh mon amour! You wound my soul with such a sharp knife of hate!" Francis whined pathetically. Arthur saw no need in continuing this conversation and hung up on the babbling Frenchman. Once well prepared with a list of items he would need to bring with him to Austria, Arthur set out towards his chambers and began packing.

"Oi, where d'ya think yer going?" Iain called out to Arthur voice muffled by the distance between the men.

"I'm going out, if you have a problem with that you can write me a proper letter, reread, have three other people edit it, approach the Queen for authorization, get a formal declaration for every rude documentation you insert onto the piece of parchment, speak to the Prime Minister about whatever it is that enrages you so, get sent to a therapist, sign your letter, envelope it, tear it to shreds and throw it all into the mantel while its lit. Good day," Arthur spoke his instructions stiffly and rightly left his house and his dumbstruck brother inside locking the door. He quickly called for a taxis and got away from his house as quickly as he could before Iain came to his senses again and would decide to hunt Arthur down.

_After a long and dull flight~_

"Mr. Kirkland!" A woman's voice called in greeting, "Thank you so much for hurrying here."

"Oh it was no trouble Miss Elizabeta," Arthur wiggled his thick eyebrows happily, "It was due time I came for a visit to this lovely country regardlessly. Now," He continued as they loaded into the vehicle awaiting them, "What is the problem?"

"It's Mr. Eldestein, his is terrible sick and depressed."

"Ohohonhon love sick you mean mon cher," Francis turned around in the driver seat giving a creepily knowing look to the gentleman in the back seat. Arthur blushed in frustration at being outed as well as Francis' deterring glance.

"Hey keep your eyes on the road Frog!"

"Ohohonhonhon~"

"Erm, anyways , Mr. Roderich is in need of a lot of help, He has made himself physically sick! I was wondering if you can call that man you are always talking about, 'Doctor' pardon me, I don't believe I have ever heard you say his name," Arthur cackled at the odd confusion he had created for Elizabeta.

"Oh deary, you mean The Doctor? He isn't real," Arthur was having a hard time keeping a straight face, "He is from a television show the BBC broadcasts," Frustrated with Arthur's laughter towards her misinterpretation, Elizabeta produced a frying pan from no conceivable place as far as the other two men in the car could tell.

"Don't laugh at me! it's your fault for- for- Argh!" Elizabeta raised the pan as she let out a battle cry.

"No! No! Elizabeta! I am sorry for confusing you! I-I'll help you anyway I can, gladly! Just _please_ put the frying pan down! Eep, don't hit me!" Arthur begged the woman, realizing what she had instinctively done,Elizabeta lowered her frying pan and placed it back within the folds of her dress.

"Oh I am terribly sorry for that Mr. Kirkland, I just... Gilbert's been gone for too long, I have no one to beat senseless now." Arthur gave Francis a terrified glance and Francis only smiled back happily. The car was full of silence the entire way to Roderich's civil estate, Arthur was caught completely off guard by what he found behind the beautifully crafted doors, a place that had always been decorated for the high class people of the world, always organized and sharp in its grace, was trashed. There were wrappers from junk food here and there, alcoholic beverages of all sorts were found all around upon any place that could provide a flat surface, on their side or still standing, it was evenly split.

"Oh Roderich~" Francis hollered in a sing-song voice, "There is a guest here to see you ohohonhonhon~"

"Francis, it would be much appreciated that you do not yell in my house," Roderich walked out of a dark room holding an ice bag to his head, "It's unbelievably rude- Oh, Guten tag Arthur, please, come in."

"Thank you Roderich, so I hear that you have a problem?" Roderich visible glared at Elizabeta and Francis through his glasses.

"It's not a problem, I am just sick. Would you like something to drink? I wasn't expecting company, Elizabeta, take Mr. Kirkland's things up to his room if you would."

"Right, what are you sick with then?"

"It's just a head cold," Francis' laughter followed them to the kitchen which was cleaner than the rest of the house as far as Arthur had seen.

"Ah, you mean a _chest_ cold don't you mon cher?"

"No, I would prefer you not to insert yourself into a conversation you are not originally in without invitation Francis," Roderich scolded the blond Frenchman who only head up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"What? It's true and Arthur has been informed for the most part, why lie about the subject?"

"Francis, if I were you, I would take heed as _I _was not the one who invited you into my home."

"Roderich, you can tell me what's going on-"

"Oui, it's not like he is not going through something similar, no?"

"Wh-what the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"You pine for Alfred do you not? Just as our dear Roderich here wishes for Gilbert, oui?" Francis had a good point and both Arthur and Roderich glanced at each other, faces forlorn. It was true on both accounts, Francis could sniff love half the world away and it made him giggle with glee. Both men nodded consecutively, "Ah, doux amour, young, beautiful, and innocent if a bit naughty," He winked.

"Alright you have made your point, this must be why you got Elizabeta to bring me here isn't it? Damn tricky frog," Arthur pouted crossing his arms.

"Oui mon cher and that is also why I have telephoned Alfred and asked that he get here as quickly as possible," Francis hugged both Arthur and Roderich tightly.

"You didn't!"

"Why yes Francis, why don't you call every being in the world and have them come stay at my house for a week," Roderich sighed sarcastically, the man may have been trying to help him, but he had a damned awful way of doing so.

"Really?" Francis gasped, "I have permission to do so? I will start making the calls right away!" He skipped off in search of the ever missing phone Roderich owned.

"Bloody hell, what have we done?" Arthur gaped after the long haired blond man, he ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of an escape.

"It appears I am about to host a lot more people than I have in quite awhile, Arthur," Roderich called.

"Yes?"

"Will you help me clean my house if it is not too much to ask."

"I'd be delighted to, I could help out with the cooking if you would-"

"No," Roderich yelped nervously, "No need for that, you are, er, one of my guests at the moment as well, yes that will do," He said to himself, "Just some cleaning will do for now."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds fine to me, we should probably get started then."

"Yes indeed, Ms. Hedervary!" Roderich called up the stairs. The house woman hurried down the stairs at the sound of her name and Roderich's thankfully more normal tone.

"Yes Mr. Eldestein?"

"Thanks to our lovely friend Francis," He paused staring pointedly at her, "It appears that we will be having many more guests coming for a visit besides Mr. Kirkland, we need this house thoroughly cleaned and food prepared," Roderich ordered with an air of confidence that hasn't been seen in weeks. Elizabeta smiled at him happily, she had just known that Francis and Arthur would be able to get him back to his old self as well as help her execute the plan Francis and herself had come up with the day he arrived. And what could it hurt if the two also helped everyone else's love affairs to the greater good? Francis had called their idea "Operation Match-Maker", it seemed more fitting now than she had originally thought.

"Right, I'll go call for extra chiefs and house workers," She held her smile and parted to do as promised. Things were looking up once again, hopefully the whole mess would get cleaned up. Obviously Elizabeta slipped on some ice cream that had spilled onto the floor, '_And clean this dirty house, it has been avoided for far too long,' _Regaining her composure, the Hungarian set out to accomplish her mission, determined to make the better of the visits soon to come.

_Author's notes: Gah! We made it to 100 views! Thank you all for reading my quaint little story and enjoying the twisted words I have put together out of joy! _

_** Scotland's name, I have seen it as multiple things and it only confuses me further, I chose "Iain" after an amazing fic I have been reading (Stay Alive Til Morning, Go check it out guys!) I love you all and your wonderfulness so much, until next time~_


	6. Memories Forcibly Forgotten

_So since I have posted this story, I have been updating either once or twice a day, I'm sorry that this one is a day or two late as my love and I spent the night figuring out how much of a derpy couple USUK is. Anyways, here, have another chapter of beautiful feels to make up for my slowness. I don't own Hetalia. [Oh, and if anyone would be a dear and draw me a new cover photo for this out of love it would be truly amazing, whatever you see this story as and what you see for it's meaning(: ]_

_Roderich stood in the middle of all of his gracious guests, all prestigious civil class beings from the fair grounds of Europe and Asia's finest. The aristocrat's ballroom was lit with elegant candelabras that cast a soothing shade of yellow over all his patrons. The bold red curtains were emphasised by the stark contrast all the beige coloured furniture, crisp white table clothes had been specially arranged for tonight's masquerade. Brash hints of purple and white were scattered in the decor, it matched the musician's suit perfectly. The party was beautifully organized, the months that had been used putting careful thought into this one week of joy and celebration, it was 1707, they were all rejoicing the success each had in a piece of the New World. It was a time of peace among the nations, Arthur and Antonio were taking a break from fighting in the new nations land. Arthur felt on top of the world, his empire was growing so he felt that his Spanish rival was of not much importance and Antonio had plans made from years of watching and planning prepared to take the Englishman down, they spat was stiffly pushed aside as they joked with the other. Gilbert and Berwald cheered over their recent treaty of military, well more so Gilbert than the Swede who was stoic as always and just as terrifyingly misinterpreted in his elaborate mask. Elizabeta spoke with the women allowed to appear only with a man's approval, she had become independent just recently and was proudfully boasting to the women whose words were hushed. Yao was feeling more pure than he had in a long time, having the Mongols removed from China was a great relief to one who was so in touch with true tradition. Everyone was in a good mood all at the same time, the masks each wore shown from where they came and the pirde they felt towards their home. Everything was perfect. _

_Gilbert glanced towards the Austrian standing in the center of the room conversing with the English pirate turned gentleman for the occasion, thoughts crept into his mind, sure this extravaganza was amazing and beautiful, but Gilbert know that the man who had orchestrated the evening was even more so. Berwald had noticed the countless glances the white haired man had made towards the elegant musician and held enough knowledge of the situation to step back and shoulder his new ally in the direction of his longings. Gilbert flushed, the arrogant man had thought himself being of the most discreet, obviously this was wrong. _

"_Go talk to him, others I can see," The Swede was known for his few words, and the fact that he said anything to Gilbert about the man across the room was an instruction to follow. _

"_Keseses, why do I need to go-" Gilbert caught sight of Berwald's eyes, they told Gilbert all he needed to know as he abandoned the Prussian in an opposite direction. George Frideric Handel's 'Sarabande' filled every inch of the room as people danced in known steps of dance, Gilbert pushed his way through the throng of gentle pulsing bodies that were all in sync with the other. Each step closer to his target the more inclosed the bodies surrounding him became. The music heightened to a sharp climax, the albino was so close to the polished face he longed to hold. A shove from behind pushed Gilbert forward in an awkward stumble, he was upon Roderich now. The song ended. Roderich made faux excuses to be pardoned but Gilbert only grabbed his hand to keep him in place as the composer's next song began. 'The Cuckoo and the Nightingale,' A cheerier masterpiece changed the direction of dance within the people. Gilbert grasped Roderich tightly by the waist and began to join all others in the synchronized dancing._

"_Lovely seeing you here Roderich," Gilbert teased playfully._

"_Well of course I am here, this is _my_ masquerade after all Dummkopf,. Now stop this madness and release me before you make a fool of the both of us," Roderich whispered in a warning tone._

"_Ja? What is it that you would intend on doing to me as to get my awesome self to stop?" Gilbert smiled back at the flustered man._

"_I will have you swiftly removed from my manor and punished," Gilbert took note that aside from all of his dance partner's complaining and threats, he made no physical attempt to break the stride they had fallen into, in fact Roderich had taken a more skilled lead in the dance to replace all of Gilbert's clumsy mis-steps. Gilbert leaned in closely to his lover's ear._

"_Your mouth spouts words of distaste, your elegant movements speak of other tails to me," He purred softly then nipped down slightly on Roderich's lobe, he felt the other man shudder beneath his touch and this only excited him. Maybe this one time it wouldn't be a mishap for them to interchange one another's physics. The thought of his deepest fantasies and dreams coming true held fast to Gilbert's heart._

"_True as that may seem to be in your own imagination," Roderich tried to pull away, Gilbert only brought him closer, "It is nothing, but that of fantasies."_

"_Roderich, inform me on why I would only dream of this if it were truly happening at this very moment? I cannot seem to grasp the meaning in which you try to fool me."_

"_I cannot fool a fool, that is all your own doing Gilbert, now unhand me, you should've been made court jester to a highly admired king than be the king himself," Roderich shook his head attempting for escape once again, but his partner held tight. _

"_Roderich, you would rather lie to yourself and I only to be held on the right scale and deny our love?"_

"_Yes, now I will say this only one more time, unhand me," He said without a second's thought. Gilbert's grip went limp as the words floated towards his ears, as his inner being began to comprehend the harsh saying that had been spoken to him by the one he treasured most. Roderich thought that he had finally gotten the other to understand that nothing between the two could happen, it was forbidden and taboo, only to be proved wrong when Gilbert's eyes flashed and determined red, bright embers of passionate flames. His chin was caught, lips crushing together in a harmonious moment, Roderich began to melt into the man before him, the foolish, arrogant being he wished to break free with. _

"_Ahem," A person's throat was cleared behind them, Roderich spun around on his heels to be meet by Elizabeta's cool mint eyes. His blood ran from the beatings of his heart straight to the roots of his hairline. This was not supposed to happen, it was a horrid action to conspire in. The aristocrat pulled at his sanity to bring a proper man forward, to shoo off the wrench before him who made his being fill with guilt. The woman with long brown curls merely blinked at him before walking past him. His eyes followed her form to find that Gilbert had escaped. Gilbert watched the confusion form on the man's face from behind a pillar closest to the entrance. The doors stood open waiting for him to complete his departure. The Prussian watched as Roderich began walking around, head swerving from left to right, not paying attention to the people that tried to begin a discussion. A glimpse of white hair flowed out of the corner of Roderich's eye. The figure darted out the large French doors and into the everlasting night. A stolen kiss. A forbidden move. The man was mad no doubt. Or perhaps his words wrung true. _

Gilbert woke with a start, "What the fuck?" His shirt soaked with sweat and heart pounding rapidly in his ribs. The dream was too realistic, he thought, how could it have only been a dream? Gilbert ran a shaky hand through his silver hair, he was at a loss for words, his mind could not make a single comprehensible thought form. Slowly, minutes passed by like that of melting snow on a spring day, memories were being pieced together, voices becoming one knowledgeable noise. The place, the movements, _that song._ He was remembering it all, something his heart had forced out of his being and into the forefront of his brain. _'Fuck,' _He covered his face with both hands and bit down on his lower lip, '_How the fuck did I forget _that?' Gilbert released all of his tension and slumped back down onto the couch bed, staring up at the ceiling Gilbert tried to make the answers form from thin air, as though the popcorn ceiling held secret messages within each aggravating crevice. Memories from the party hit like a truck bent on leaving the man as roadkill, the sights, the smell, the taste of the wine Francis had brought as a gift, Roderich's soft lips and the intense closeness of their bodies. It all appeared clear as if it had only happened last night, and the thoughts _hurt._ _'Roderich had- he-' _"Argh! Fucking Arschloch must have remembered all along! He fucking _knew!_ I'll show him!" Gilbert jumped out of his seat and ran to where his few things were, viciously packing whatever was in front of him, clothes, toiletries, one of Ludwig's books that had gotten in the way as well as others of his brother's possessions, even Gilbird was haphazardly tossed into the growing mass in his suitcase.

"Gilbert, what the hell are you doing?" Ludwig commanded as he clomped down the stairs after throwing the basement door open, his older brother was creating an unbelievable amount of racket and what was worse was that Ludwig would wake up this early on _purpose_ for some peace before Gilbert would raise from his slumbering.

"Bruder, get the car ready," Gilbert zipped the bag as Gilbird burst free and pecked at his owner's head fiercely.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich? What are you doing? Why are you packing?"

"I'm going to beat his sorry ass for what he did to me bruder, fucking teach him!" Gilbert hollered, "Now get the _fucking car_ already!" Ludwig complied to his brother's demands only because he was too confused and worried for his brother's sake. After Ludwig brought the car around out front, he was met by the albino throwing all of his belongings into the trunk of the vehicle and crashing through the passenger door into his seat.

"Gilbert," Ludwig said patiently.

"_What?!"_ Gilbert's eyes raged with a deadly fire.

"Where am I driving to?" Ludwig winced at his brother's tone, but was not going to allow both of them to fall into a rotten mess.

"That fucking pussy's house, now hurry!"

_Author's Notes: Oh lordy Gilbert calm yo tits, this begun as a beautiful moment and somehow listening to classical music made me create this terrifying mess of rage and revenge, I don't understand guys, I just don't. My muse, I hope she does not disown me, she is my Austria as I am her Prussia and and guys she's going to murder me, send help! I intended on cute fluff and now Gilbert's marching to the sea setting afire to all innocents. Well I will have to clean this up pretty quickly. Please review, I love your kind words and even if I made a mistake, just tell me(: Until next time~_


	7. Demonic Misfortune

_Don't own Hetalila, *ahem* bad words warning, violence, slightly disturbing, hints at religion, most likely going to get confusing, suspense._

"Bloody fucking git! Get off of me!" Arthur scowled at the swaying drunk Frenchman, it had been years since the last great gathering in the Austrian's house, centuries actually, and he had outdone himself on this one as well, especially for all of the rushed planning put into it, Roderich silently thanked Arthur for his help in organizing his house to not only how it normally was, but transforming into a grand affair. The night seemed so similar to the last he held, Roderich sighed at the memories of the night nearly three hundred years prior. He remembered drinking heavily, but couldn't distinguish the reasons for doing so, the night had been a blur. Handel's performance, the dancers and invited guests, it had been a night full of joy... and something of another emotion. Roderich mentally reached for what the memory held, but was brought back to the present when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"What? What is it? Oh, Ivan," The aristocrat acknowledged the large Russian man, he hadn't thought Francis would've invited him along with the Baltics and his sisters, so he had done the job himself. He knew Gilbert was slightly terrified of the man and thought that it would help him forget that Gilbert was not going to be coming to the party tonight, nor his home ever again by the looks of it, "Are you enjoying yourself?" He pushed his glasses up to their rightful place on the bridge of his nose.

"Da, I am thanking you for allowing my family and I to come to your ball, your house is as lovely as last time, nyet?"

"If not more," Yao said from behind the large being, "I remember it like it was only yesterday aru, the masks and drinks, it was quite an entertaining night."  
"And with any hope," Arthur had joined them with Francis dangling on his leg, he certainly did have a hard time holding his alcohol, "It will be better."  
"Hey, yo Roddy!" Another entered the group, "This party is great! Where's all of the food though? I'm starving!"

"Oh, Alfred, is food really the only thing you ever think about," Arthur facepalmed, "I mean really, you are here surrounded by all of the world's finest in affairs and you ask about _food?"_

"Well you look nice tonight too, Arthur," The American smiled slinging an arm around the Englishman's shoulders. Arthur blushed visibly at the gesture and turned his head to look in the opposite direction, Roderich chuckled at the two before walking away with the Brit glaring daggers into the back of his head. The evening was going just as planned, the music playing was rather questionable to the Austrian's ears, but if his guests were enjoying the night, so would he. Roderich was actually quite impressed with a few of the live performances, the current musician was one Alexander Rybak. His music was a far cry from the Austrian's usual, but the notes flying around Roderich were enjoyable. Than Norwegian on stage finished his final set and the music was switched over to the dj. '_Sarabande,' _Roderich named the song, the last time he had heard it was when it was performed live at his last ball. A burst of commotion came from the direction of the entrance, Roderich assumed that another one of Francis's invited had arrived, but quickly changed his mind once the yelling began.

"Bird Bastard, what do you think you're doing?! Potato Bastard don't touch my brother!" Obviously it was Lovino yelling, who was he yelling at though? '_Potato Bastard? Bird-' _

"Get the fuck outta my verdammt way! Fucking pasta freak!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh, and possibly bones cracking sounded against the silent walls, "Where the fuck are you _Roddy?"_ A flash of white hair zoomed past the Italians and out of Ludwig's strong reach. Gilbert had crashed the party and he was out for blood.

"Amigo, you need to stop, calm down," Antonia tried calming his friend and Francis was soon to join in the matter, "What is causing you this rage?"

"I'm going to fuckin' kill him! He used me!" Gilbert snarled, the music stopped, all eyes turned to the albino and all the guests formed a circle around the trio. Gilbert was acting as though he were a rabid animal, Ludwig stepped forward to help the two barely restraining his older brother, "Don't you fucking touch me! Let me go! Don't touch me Ludwig!," He growled deeply. Roderich pushed through the throng of people, why was Gilbert here? Who did he want to kill? Questions similar to these ignited a terrified flame in Roderich's chest. Hateful red eyes met his own violet ones once he reached the front of circle, Gilbert was rushing at the aristocrat in no time, fist raised and connecting with Roderich's jaw, "You fucking son of a bitch!"

Roderich struggled to defend himself, all the surrounding nations were paralyzed at the sight of who everyone believed to be a couple fighting. Iain was the first to snap out of it, soon followed by Ivan, Ludwig, and Alfred, Antonio and Francis were too bewildered at their friend's behavior. "Gilbert!" Astounded voices gasped and a few of the women shrieked at the blood spilling onto the floor, Gilbert's mind was flying, nothing made sense except for pain, causing it, feeling it, hearing it, seeing it. Tears began streaming down his face, each throw of his fists becoming weaker and weaker. _'Fuck,' _He mentally screamed at himself as he said up and just watched the ceiling through blurry eyes, blood covered hands reaching up to erase his face from view. He sat straddling Roderich who lay limp beneath him, busted and gory, he raised a hand to Gilbert's forearm. All those surrounding the two stood frozen in time and place, Roderich attempted to sit straight, but inhaled sharply at the cracking in his ribs. Gilbert couldn't bare to look down and see what had happened to the man he loved, the man he hated. A single red iris caught sight of the beaten being beneath him, neaten by Gilbert, by his own hands. Tears streamed down his face and the sobs became more audible, more violent. His vision still tinted with revengeful red, heart sinking to a cold icy blue, Gilbert's breathing became more rapid, he began hyperventilating. _'No!'_ Gilbert felt his throat rasp, he swore he was shouting the word, '_No, no, no, no!' _ Perhaps he was only thinking the word. Head spinning, the sadist in him crept out, anger still hidden within his soul, maybe it was his anger at Roderich for playing him like the Austrian's favourable piano, or it was his anger at himself for falling to such depths and mutilating Roderich so horribly. A single hand crept down from his face and went on its own to cradle Roderich's cut cheek, Gilbert attempted to wipe the blood away, but on smeared it more. He bent down and kissed the bloodied cheek that was sure to bruise. Hands clamped down on his body as they pulled him up, removing the albino was easier than anyone would have thought five minutes go. Gilbert was well aware of what was soon to come to him, it was obvious to a child, a child... Gilbert pictured Acacia's happy little face- and how disappointed and terrified she would be of him. A furious hand smashed into Gilbert's face, he didn't even flinch, he knew he deserved that and so much more to come, he began begging for each harsh hit believing that the more that came the easier it would be to be forgiven, to have Roderich be avenged.

People would often speak to him, ask him questions, but Gilbert never paid any attention to the words that would not make sense whether he heard them or not. Gilbert rarely thought or moved an inch, pain would strike through him whether mental or physical.

Time passed, days, weeks, maybe months, there was no way of telling how long he had been in the dark room, the beatings came less and less. Gilbert was unsure whether to be thankful or not, had he forgiven himself yet? No. Had anyone else forgiven him yet? No. Black was all he ever saw, the room was dunk in the black void it created for him. The ground as hard and cold, cracked in places, but mainly solid through and through. Visitors of all variety became less and less, had they forgotten about him? Left Gilbert for death to come naturally? He refused to eat, to acknowledge if anyone even came to feed him anymore period. Being alone gave Gilbert time to think, too much time to be alone he would think every so often. Sometimes he would begin hallucinating, seeing what was not there in the black air. Occasionally it would be people that looked like all of those he knew, except they would look different- demonic in fact. He saw himself on the walls whenever he would close his eyes, he would see Roderich, Ludwig, and little Acacia a few times. Each time a familiar face appeared, his heart felt as though it had been torn in two. Oddly Alfred's face as a devil would visit him most often, talking to him besides the fact that Gilbert refused to speak. He could be so painfully mean, but understanding and offer some comfort. This particular visitation the devil gave to Gilbert was so similar to the rest, the same questions only barely tweaked in vocabulary, except a hellhound accompanied the dark Alfred on this stay. If only the silly being knew that the devil was real. He came to the beaten albino to keep him from death, to make the moron realize his mistakes, the dark entity had known from the first day Gilbert had been thrown into the cell that he knew what he had done, but Alfred gathered that he would not come out for an odd reason that was unknown to him. It was a curious thing to the devil, he was determined to discover the reason for the man's self-loathing so deep it could maintain forever damnation upon all humans present and to come.

"What do you want now?" Gilbert's voice whispered from rare usage. It was surprising whenever he would grace the demon with his attention, even more so when he would speak.

"Still wondering," He peered down at the lump of skin on the ground and smiled, neon blue eyes creating a glow and allowing some light within the room, that was what terrified Gilbert the most.

"About what?" He rasped and winced as he was lifted into a sitting position, Gilbert could never be sure as to whether it was all his imagination alone or had a devil literally taken an interest in him? It would be his luck for something as such to happen, soon he would lose his soul and fade from the world. Maybe that would be for the better, he would sometimes give into the dark thoughts that suffocated him bringing him a little closer to hell.

"Same old, same old little Gilly," He chuckled and patted Gilbert's dirty white hair, "Why do you continue to do this to yourself?" The dark Alfred was aware that he would not get an answer as per usual, which is why he nearly fell over onto Diablo when Gilbert spoke up.

"Why can I hear when you talk, but not anyone else? I'm horrible for what I did, why won't you just take my soul? Throw me away like everyone else did?" Gilbert's voice rose as loud as he was able to before grabbing at his aching throat, "I should fade away..."

The devil merely stared at the man pondering what to tell him, the conversations were normally one sided, "They have tried to let you out you know? They think you're going crazy," He laughed softly.

"You're here so I think I have."

"You saying I'm fake?"

"No shit," Gilbert chuckled sadly, "You can't be real."

"Oh and the Mighty Prussia is real when most people believe nations are nothing other than nations? Tell me more about how I'm not real Gilly, enlighten me," His wings grew and the devil simply floated in mid-air as though he were laying on his stomach, hands holding his tilted head as he listened.

"Fuck off," Gilbert slumped back down to the ground and weakly moved a once muscled arm over his head, he was filthy. It had been three months since the night Gilbert had violently beaten Roderich, Everyone was ready to let Gilbert out of the hole a week later, Roderich demanded he be freed at once in fact. The devil had persuaded Alfred and others with help among Hell to keep Gilbert locked up. The man wanted self torment and there was no one better at it than those from the deepest, darkest crevices of Satan's home to provide the mental torture.

"What if I told you," The dark Alfred got down to Gilbert's level holding his body over the other's, "I could get you out?"

"You lie with the tongue of Satan," Gilbert spoke more bravely, his times as a Teutonic Knight shining forth, his holy times reining his decisions, "I deserve to rot in the prison, be it you stay here for my eternal torture or not."

"Oh sweet, silly, innocent Gilly, you would be a perfect one among us," He nuzzled the back of Gilbert's neck, Gilbert flinched visibly, "I think your fellow nations might want you back, wouldn't you agree Diablo?"

"Fucking pathetic excuse for a life form," The hellhound growled threateningly,"Life must be better without his complaining arrogant mouth around."

"Diablo, that's no way to speak to our host," The devil rapped the animal on its muzzle, "Maybe he wants to see things with and without him?" A dark smile greeted Gilbert's eyes as he looked up at the horned being and his hound and soon enough they vanished into the Nether.

_Meanwhile~_

"Why is he still in there?" Roderich yelled at Alfred, "It's been_ three months_, what in God's name is making you all keep him there?"

Alfred started only to close his mouth as he was unsure as to why everyone kept agreeing to keep Gilbert secured in the hospital room, "I-I don't know."

"You _don't know?!"_ Roderich threw his hands up in frustration, "The how about we go get him out?" Alfred looked around the table at the other nations for any disapproval, no one seemed against the idea, Gilbert wasn't eating and it was predicted that he wasn't seeing anything either. A few doctors had even suggested that he might be in a coma, but no one was able to verify the theory. Everyone got into whatever vehicles they had brung, rented, or called for as well as trying to fit into as few cars as possible as requested by Ludwig. Ludwig was rather happy that his house was finally empty. Gilbert had been brought back into Germany for comfort after his rage breakdown so of course all worried parties had taken up residence in or around Ludwig's house. He didn't mind his house guests much as he was barely there, Ludwig spent most of his days and nights with Gilbert at his bedside. It was soon after He and a few others had pulled him off of Roderich that GIlbert passed out, but punishment was needed either way, so they had first placed Gilbert in a room that would contain him. A week later it became apparent that his older brother was in horrible conditions, his health was terrible and it was a miracle if he woke up for five minutes. He spoke of devils and Hell when his eyes were open, he screamed bloody murder as he slept.

When they arrived at the hospital holding Gilbert, Lovino was the first to hear the news and quickly tried to run the other way, he told his brother before excusing himself to the bathroom and it was Ludwig who raced towards the room where Gilbert had resided for three months. Shouts of doctors as well as those that had come on the trip chased after the German, but none were fast enough to catch up with him. Ludwig threw the door open and sank to his knees. Roderich was right behind him and raced to the open window before he threw the vase nearest to him at the wall and cried out in frustration and sorrow.

_Gilbert was gone._

_Author's Notes: I am soooo sorry guys, I did not mean to procrastinate this badly, and this chapter made me really sad. I am demented, no one can sit at a computer and write something like this while wearing an 'Aristocats' nightgown. But I'm not sorry, it was worth it, so worth it. I'll try to have chapter 8 up as soon as I can, I promise. (: Until next time my lovelies, and please review! ~_


	8. Hopeless Distress

_Don't own Hetalia, Warnings; short._

Ludwig marched around his national office, the man was so enraged anyone who happened to glance at his reddened face would have sworn to have seen stream filing out from both ears. If anyone were to say a word to him whilst he was thinking, Ludwig would snap, he had even punched his secretary in the face twice. Roderich was of no exception to the German's anger, but he waited patiently for a minutes or two to speak of suggestions. In reality, Roderich was just as furious as the young man. He had healed fairly well from all the pain inflicted upon him, except for what Gilbert was putting himself through. It mentally killed him as he wished for the white haired egg-head male to get well, Roderich hadn't admitted to any soul that he had remembered the night so long ago while Gilbert threw each punch. He flinched at what Gilbert must have thought of him, at what _he _himself caused in the past leading to that horrid episode. God only knows what that night could have created within his mind, Gilbert must have thought that Roderich remembered this whole time and- He couldn't finish the thought without his heart breaking a little bit more each time. Gilbert was now missing, everyone was stressed, anyone who was available to help find him were out searching high and low, near and far, but no Prussian in sight. This entire situation was unbelievably nerve racking for most, to Roderich, this instance was tragically heartbreaking. Why hadn't he gotten over himself and told Gilbert what he felt in his heart? Instead the Austrian had listened only to what seemed right in his head, it was unexpected that GIlbert would feel the same, illogical, outrageous- but he had.

"Wo zum Teufel ist er?" Ludwig broke into Roderich's drifting thoughts.

"I haven't the slightest clue," He frowned rightfully assuming that the German was speaking of the albino lost. It was as though Gilbert had vanished off of the face of the Earth, fallen into another world opposite their own. The elegant man walked towards the simple window in the office and touched the glass fragilely as he looked out over the city. He looked over the city, the motion seemed rather dramatic and picture perfect Ludwig thought absently. Ludwig's heart pulled at his sanity as he watched over the other man, his brother had fallen in love with him and was now missing because of it, Ludwig was not sure as to whether or not to strangle the man at his window or to sympathize with him. He raised a hand to rub his throbbing temples, he felt like a fragile child within his large being, like a small, fragile, screaming, crying, scared child. It wasn't until have he had assumed all the nations who had bunked at his home had left did Ludwig finally cry wholeheartedly, unexpectedly, Roderich had stayed and comforted the German as well as shared a few shaking sobs himself. Living with the aristocrat would normally drive Ludwig crazy knowing that he was a lazy, selfish frump, but under such circumstances, Ludwig had brushed it all aside, both had one thing to focus on; finding Gilbert.

_Author's Notes: Erm, oops, it's been longer than I had wanted to update. I only have but this small snippet to satisfy your hungry eyes search for more words to consume. More later, I promise this time for sure. Until next time ~_


	9. Blind Comatose

_**I do not own Hetalia, nor do I take claim to it. WARNING: Most likely confusing.**_

Every available person was helping the search, all had contacted their own respective police authorities just in case Gilbert managed to wander to some other foreign land. The stress was straining everyone's patience as well as their sensible action. Alfred was most likely the worst during all of this, his brain was fried as it was obvious to those attending the world meetings, the American was more easily confused than normal, he would go silent during one of his own presentations, fall asleep during others, and the worst would be his random outbursts. No one was able to decipher what his loud mumblings were, regardless of Arthur, who had heard many languages similar to the one spoken by the American. To attempt to comprehend or at least guess which tribal language he would mutter was the most confusing, Matthew was able to understand snippets of his brother's crazed ramblings, he was able to comprehend the world's "Leave me devil," as well as "No, stop it, bring-" Each phrase was short and utterly strange. Whenever Arthur would shoot Matthew a worried look, the Canadian would whisper whatever words he knew from so long ago. Francis would be included within the worried circle, family was family, no one would deny that.

The Frenchman's watchful eye fell upon the cringing German, Ludwig had become brittle and easily scared since his older brother's vanishing act. Francis could sympathise, Gilbert was one of his best friends, but he would never know the deep, heartbreaking pain that Ludwig was going through. A comforting hug would be offered, then swiftly denied, all of Francis' attempts were thrown to the side quietly. Very few people were able to see the strong man breaking one the inside, everyone had thought the words each dreaded to hear from another's lips. '_What if- what if he has finally faded... away,' _The thought stabbed upon Francis' heart, there was no way on earth that he would mention these words to the both equally fragile Germanic nations, Ludwig and Roderich would soon follow suit if one said such a thing. Francis remembered back to those horrible wars, the last world war to be more specific. Everyone in the room could never forget the day everyone had agreed upon creating the Berlin Wall that would separate East and West Germany, Ludwig from Gilbert, Gilbert from Ludwig, the wall the caused the great Prussia to dissolve. The fight Ludwig had given to try to keep his brother regardless of his weakness, the collapse of his nation surely to come. A small smile graced Francis' lips, all had believed that Germany would fall after all the punishment assigned to him for his war crimes, but the man had come out on top a champion and sure to never allow a foul mishap. He chuckled at the memory when the German broke Ivan's nose when as he tried to take Gilbert, the Russian was none too pleased with the injury, but it was well deserved as the Frenchman thought back on it now, how Ivan had tortured Gilbert, then created worse damage upon Ludwig, the disturbing images flooded his mind leaving him with a regretful shiver. World War II was still a touchy subject to him and his people, not that they would ever mention such a thing, Francis looked back at the shorter blond with wild eyebrows before him, he was well aware of the nightmares that visited Arthur and the scars left over from the blitz. Francis shook his head, now was not the time to wallow in one's own self pity over the past, there would be no point in becoming terrified of the man he wished to help, no point in allowing the hatred to consume him once again.

"H-he is always t-talking about a d-d-d-d-" His sweet Matthew stuttered.

"The what mon cher?" Francis pried.

"Bloody Hell man, out with it already," Arthur pressed impatiently, worry clear on his features, a nervous fidget occupied his hands. Antonia walked over to join the group.

"Hola mi amigos, can I ask what is wrong with Alfred?" The Spaniard questioned hands in his pockets as he stood behind Arthur.

"Matthew here understands a few of the silly things Alfred keeps muttering," Arthur stepped aside to give Antonio some room to enter the circle, Antonio on pulled the man back and held him to his chest, sparks of their romance centuries ago pestering Arthur's blood, he hadn't the energy to fight off the advancing Spaniard.

"I see, what do you know Mateo?" Antonio questioned resting his chin on Arthur's mussed hair and peering over the Englishman's head. The man below him only sighed defeatedly.

"W-well, he-" Francis cut him off impatiently.

"Com'on Matthieu, you must tell-"

"I'm working on it! If you guys would just give me a chance to say more than three words without interruption, I could finish!" Matthew quietly scolded the three before him and huffed trying to get the odd curl out of his eyes. Thankfully, the others silenced themselves with a bit of shock at the normally quiet -and typically invisible- Canadian. Matthew continued, "He said, well he is always- uhm- well, he keeps talking bout a devil."

"A devil?" Arthur tapped on his chin wondering why of all things Alfred would be scared of one, not that they- _Oh_. Arthur had forgotten about _them._ Alfred had been too young when Arthur was first going to tell the boy about the alter-egos. Could it be that the supposed devil version of himself was tormenting the American? No, if that were the case, Alfred would be in worse condition. Arthur glanced up to notice Francis' face drained of blood, Antonio's arms had gone limp around his waist, and Matthew just looked at the others confused, "You don't think?"

"Oui," Francis nodded slowly, "It must be, but why?"

"¡Dios mío! I don't understand, why _now?"_ Antonio backed away from Arthur and shook his head, "And why Alfred? You did tell him right?"

"Tell him what?" Matthew asked the Spaniard.

"You didn't tell Mateo _either? _Santa María, Arturo!"

"Mon Dieu! Oh Matthieu, come here mon cher, we have something to tell you," Francis shot a heated glance at Arthur who was clearly as frustrated as Antonio and Francis himself, "So mon ami, how are you?" Francis smiled, his charm faltered with the news he knew he was about to deliver, they had just lost Gilbert and if Alfred was being partially occupied by the devil, then they were sure to lose the American soon too.  
"Erm, I-I'm fine? What's the big problem, eh?"  
"Well Matthew," Arthur took a step forward and moved Matthew's curl from in front of his face and sighed when the piece of hair bounced back into its previous place, "There's something I should have told you long ago, but I kept making excuses and-"

"Forgetting?" Matthew finished for the Englishman, he was used to the word being associated with him, but for one of the men who practically raised him to constantly forget him hurt.

"Yes," Arthur sighed seeing Matthew flinch, " Well, I'm not sure how to put this-"

"Arturo, just tell him now,"

"Oui, you have put it off long enough," Francis glared at the opposing man and patted Matthew's hair as he pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Will the lot of you shut it already? Alright, this may sound odd, and I mean_ really_ odd, everyone in this room has another, erm, self. And well, this other self is a demon of sorts. They aren't necessarily a separate being as they are more a select part of ourselves that has the ability to project itself at times and-"

"W-what? You think that a-a devil is in Alfred?" Matthew's eyes grew into large, round pools of liquid violet, tears becoming visible in the corners of his eyes.

"Oui mon cher, and if it continues, if it gets worse," Francis failed to finish the sentence he had begun and looked at Antonio and Arthur for help, Antonio spoke for his friend.

"He may die, his country will still be, but not for long," An unexpected voice entered their conversation, the three looked up to find an even more curious person speaking to them, "Demons will escape their confines within the darkest depths of Hell and chaos will rain. The people will die and no one will be able to put a stop to it without a good grasp of control over a holier power."

_In Alfred's mind, he sleeps._

_"Hey Tony, what are you doing up so early?" Alfred laughed._  
_"I'm eating some fucking bacon, want some?" The alien offered the plate to the man._  
_"Thanks man, that's so- No, no, no, no,no! Tony stop eating it! Stop it!"_  
_"Why are you eating me? I don't eat you, why do you kill me?" A pig similar to those from some computer game about blocks oinked and charged Alfred. The pig started tearing chunks out of Alfred's flesh, blood spilled over onto the floor and sprayed upward in an unrealistic way. Tony's grey head bobbed into Alfred's dimming vision, the creature picked up his glasses and shattered them into dust, he blew the particles over Alfred's grotesquely mutilated, bleeding form, the atom sized shards of glass found their way into his everyone open wound and burned like molten lava from the inside out. Alfred's traumatised screams of agony went unheard, the pig ate the blue eyes right out of his skull and started peeling the skin from Alfred's face agonisingly slow. Slop was flying everywhere, Alfred saw his mangled body from a place far off, but he shouldn't have been able to see, right? He shouldn't still be alive, right? But he was, he wasn't really human, but then what was he? Was he a- a monster? No, he-yes, he was. He had done terrible things to people. A mass genocide was nearly completed by his own hands, and of his own people. There was so much hate around him, he was no hero, he deserved to be eaten by this pig. A harsh cracking of bones sounded throughout the air, he watched sickly as his intestines were dragged out from his torn abdomen, the organs were thrown into the cabinets that lined Alfred's once clean kitchen which now appeared to be a picture from the scariest horror film he could ever imagine. The now skinned head rolled to where he watched appalled at the vision before him, it was as though the eyeless skull was staring into his soul, where chills would've caused his spine to tremble, Alfred saw with true disgust and horror flowing throughout the nothingness he contained as his mauled body began shivering. The shaking only became more violent to the point of what appeared to be his skeleton have a seizure, the muscle and flesh fell off the bones which held it all in place. The bones clattered to the floor, snapping here and there, Alfred felt as though he were about to vomit. He would've in fact, had he had his body without intestines disconnected and splattered violently across the kitchen counters and the hardwood floor._  
_'Bacon,' an airy voice whispered in his ear, 'Egroeg gip,' another echoed. The insanity surrounding him made no sense to his confused and pained mind, ever so slowly, all of Alfred's senses began fading until Alfred was enveloped by an endlessly numbing emptiness silently screaming from his hollow core. The pig had vanished, Alfred could feel the demented presence leave his senseless prison only to be overthrown by a far more sinister entity which took place immediately._

"_Listen to what I say and do as I command, I can make this all go away if only you follow my every demand," Alfred's voice rang in a Southern accent lilting the creepy rhyme, his essence was useless only to listen to those words reverberating within himself. The visits were becoming a nightly occurrence, whenever his eyes shut even for an exhausted second, the awful visions would play out behind his eyelids. With each bizarre dreamscape, the night terrors only became more violent, more terrifying, just... more. Constantly insisting he do as the voice said, locked in a mental state of self torture until he complied._

"_No Goddamnit! I-I'm the h-h-HERO! Thi-this isn't right!" Alfred knew that was what he would say, how he would defy his own evil voice had he had his voice box and mouth intact. An anguished cry escaped the skeletal teeth that were once his own. An idea began pulling itself together with in his floating mind, maybe if Alfred put enough emotion, enough thought into his words, maybe, just maybe he could win this one dream and put an end to his misery. Alfred was well aware that they had to find Gilbert, that he shouldn't have kept him locked away for so long, and that his dreams were connected to the mess. This time Alfred's hunch was basically screaming at him that his tormentor knew where Gilbert was. Fragments pieced together slowly, piece by piece, screeching nonsense equivalent to nails on a chalkboard filled an air that Alfred was regaining his strength from. The sounds were short and harsh, similar to that of a strangled animal attempting its last speech._

'_Com'on, com'on, com'on, com'on. Com'on!" He silently cheered the sack of bones towards getting upon its meant structure, getting up, and towards winning. Alfred's eyesight was slowly returning to his bodiless form with each clanking of the skeleton, each gnashing of the teeth forcibly displayed. Over within the confines of the corner Alfred saw himself leaning against the back wall closest to the backdoor exit. He stood perfectly unharmed, but that didn't make sense, that couldn't be Alfred, sure he looked like him, but he didn't in the weird confusing way that American movies tend to use to get the watcher to lose comprehension of anything and- Alfred's brain focused on the black hair, the horns protruding out of the other's head, the electric blue eyes that seemed to glow, the dark clothing that imitated his own, it was _him._ His tormentor, his demon, his devil, his-_

"_I'm still you all the same;" The devilish man said nonchalantly in a charming southern drawl with a slight shrug of his shoulders, hands up on either side of his face with palms open as if to say 'what can you do?' It made Alfred feel as though he were watching the pig mutilate his body once again in slow motion with sinister music playing in the background like in how they get Paranormal Activity to look so scary and convince the viewers that it all really did happen like the noise before the ghost did something. He hadn't seen the darker man since World War II, he was the one who had lead Alfred towards all of those horrible crimes he committed against his own people, the concentration camps, the horrible sly war tactics, all of the underhanded and hypocritical actions. The first time Alfred had ever laid eyes upon the man was centuries ago during a time of peace and little arguments with his guardian. The devil in the corner had lit the fuse on Alfred's most hated memories, _he _had been the one to split the two, _he _had been the one to fill Alfred's mind with the silly notion of Liberty, heroism, and the future._

"_What do you _want_?"Alfred cried._

"_You mean what do _we_ want." He stated as he lit a cigarette._

"_There is no '_we'_! Alfred wanted to scream, "Give me back my body" He said sternly instead._

"_You sure you still want it? If I were you-which I am- I certainly would have it burned then the ashes exorcised," He chuckled and took a long drag, electric eyes never leaving the known whereabouts of the bodiless Alfred, eyes alit with a bright smile._

"_Fuck you! Fuck you and go to Hell where you belong!" Alfred's air charged straight through the devil who in turn stood stock still, clearly shocked from having an entity- his own holier self- go straight through his body. "Leave me alone! Why will you not leave me alone?I hate you! You are everything wrong in the world! You're the reason nobody likes us and why everyone forgets Canada even exists, you're-"_

"_Are you still talking to me, or are you coming to terms that we are one and the same," The devil frowned, confusion was etched into his handsome face. "I haven't only been doing this for Gilbert, as backwards as this sounds, you needed help too, you have been blind for so long, you couldn't see through your own narcissistic bigotry."_

"_No, you're lying, I was talking to you," The words falling to the floor as Alfred contemplated how this terrible nightmare had become a therapy session, he had become uncertain as to who he really was talking to, he paused thinking through the unseen twist in events leading up to this. "But- you are me," Theduo whispered in unison, both faces reflecting the other's, sorrow and realisation shown through eyes and an unforgiving frown. "Where's Gilbert?" Alfred sighed defeated._

"_In the other room, he's been asleep for just as long as you have been blind, the conceited fuckass," The devil smiled sadly. "He's afadin' more rapidly, just won't wake up to right his wrongs and come to terms with the truth." His southern accent becoming thicker with each word as his frown deepened, the devil had had no intentions of helping anyone out, but as he grew closer to both the super power and the ex-nation, he had felt the urge to maybe solve some of his own outstanding problems._

"_Like me," Alfred said straightly, body regained as when he was untouched by any intentional pain, determination shone brightly in his sky blue eyes. "Can I see him?" With an approving nod from the darker man- Thomas, Alfred decided to call him, the two of the same opened the door that lead to what should have been Alfred's backyard, but had changed into a dramatically lavish room big enough for a king's royal court. Red, black, and white coloured the area in silken and velvet fabrics, the floor, walls and ceiling all made of black and white marble stone, a large Prussian flag adorned the back wall behind a massive high silver gemmed throne. Gilbert sat stiffly in the great chair, dressed as a ruler of a highly aristocratic nation that was only going up in wealth and beauty. He slept silently with unease written upon angelic features that the devilish man appeared to only have while asleep. "How do we wake him up?"_

"_Hmmm, not sure actually, I hadn't intended on touching him because of possible outcomes that turns heads down both roads, besides," Thomas pointed to another man laying lazily atop fluffed pillows at Gilbert's feet, the second man could have very well been Gilbert except for the black horns sticking out of his white hair, a sinister tail poking out from beneath robes, and the two great demonic wings folded neatly on his exposed back. "That's his job."_

"_They are _both_ asleep?" The hero let an exasperated sigh escape his lips, though he did feel much more comfortable back in his own skin, trespassing into Gilbert's dreamscape just seemed more wrong every second he remained. Running a hand through his golden locks, the wheels in his head slowly began cranking together in a steadying rhythm. Thomas watched as the golden boy thought, he already knew the plan forming within the nation's mind, he of course had full access into the dimwit's mind, he sighed inwardly as the American stuck out his tongue, too deep in thought to control the natural habit. He was an idiot alright, but an idiot with genius potential._

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry that this is a month late! School and family as well as the worst writer's block kept me from all of you lovely people, I do hope to update this story weekly once again as I had in the beginning. I do so apologise for my lack of well everything. And I managed to not eat meat for awhile after creating the beginning of Alfred's dream, just thinking about it makes me sick. I hope that this rather long chapter will help make up for my intense lack of updates as well as my month long stay away. I do hope that you all have enjoyed the story thus far and I hope you do not jump ship because of this chapter. Please review! Until next time~**

***I understand there are mistakes and I am sorry for not fixing them. I'm just rather lazy.**  
****Bolding to make the separation more noticeable. **  
***** I MEAN DARKER AS IN EVIL, SINISTER, AND WHATNOT OKAY? OKAY.3**  
****** Oh! And if this makes little to no sense, please inform me so that I can go back and fix the confusing kinks when I am more awake, thank you~**


	10. Harmless Deceit

**I do not own Hetalia WARNINGS: All of the feelings, all of them.**

* * *

****(Message from: DahliaSage )  
Dear Gilbert And Ludwig Beilschmidt,

My mommy is helping me type my first e-mail to you! It makes me very happy. we got back home a long time ago, but Papa had lost the paper with your e-mail on it, silly Papa. I was wondering how you two are doing, Mommy said that in Germany, there is a word for 'brother' and I remember that you both were saying it even though it sounded a lot like 'brother' to me. Mommy said the word is 'bruder', I like the word a lot because it makes me think of my two new brothers in Germany. I asked Mommy and Papa if we could go to Germany and see you guys again, but they said it costs a lot of money to fly that far. It's nice to be home in America again though, it is warmer here, but not a lot. Mommy is getting really tired so she said that I have to 'wrap it up' and say goodbye, but I don't want to. But I also don't want to get grounded. Goodbye Gilly and Luddy, please e-mail us back again soon!

With love,

Acacia, Mommy, and Papa Sage.

Ludwig bit back the tears that were swearing to break, he had read over the simple email repeatedly until he could recite it word for word without consciously being aware. He had received the email only days ago, but it had already felt as if a lifetime had passed. He was unsure as to how to reassure the small child that his bruder and himself were doing quite well? That everything was perfectly fine and happy on their end? Gilbert was gone. He had been missing for a week at the least and his episode with Rodeich had occurred even longer back on the timeline. Those were not topics to converse over with a five year old girl who had basically become one of the Beilschmidt family in the short period they had all spent together. Ludwig's Vater would have adored the child just as Gilbert had. Ludwig remembered how his bruder slept with the small teddy bear every night and it had become common for the bear to accompany Gilbert around the house with the silly yellow bird following shortly behind. Ludwig's heart tugged harshly on his emotions. He sat contemplating the lie he would surely formulate in order to keep the Sage family in good spirits.

(To: DahliaSage )

Dearest Sage Family,

My bruder Gilbert and I apologise for the lateness of our reply, both of us have been rather busy and Gilbert is actually unavailable at the current moment as he is out running a few errands. We send our best regards and both of us are doing wonderfully, the winter still flows coldly as is typical in Germany, but Gilbert and I enjoy the falling snow. Acacia, I am sure that you will catch onto the German language quite smoothly and we hope you will share with us each new word learned. Now listen to your Mutter und Vater and stay out of trouble, no more getting lost understood? We wish you the best to come.

Sincerely,

Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt

Ludwig couldn't hit the send button, his vision had blurred too intensely for him to even see clearly. He knew the words he had typed, had repeated them to himself before deciding to reply. The lies stared at him knowing the deceit in his own heart, Ludwig couldn't bare to lie to the sweet American family, but the truth would only destroy little Acacia's own heart, not saying anything at all would be as if the brothers hadn't cared at all in the first place. Ludwig drew in a shaking breath and wiped his eyes of the threatening tears. He mustered up all his energy to send the email.

"What's wrong Luddy~?" Feliciano asked as he entered the doorway to Ludwig's study, "Is it Gilbert? Oh wait, no! That was a stupid, stupid question, I'm sorry! Please forgive me~!" The Italian wailed as he threw himself into Ludwig's lap, arms wrapped tightly around his German.

"Of course I forgive you Feliciano, it's just-" Ludwig sighed deeply, "Acacia..."

"Acacia? Oh~! The little girl you told me about?" Feli smiled brightly. "What's wrong with her? why would something be bad?"

"I do not wish to lie to her and her family about GIlbert, but I had no other choice..."  
Feli contemplated Ludwig's words and thought for himself what other options Ludwig had had, "Well you did what was best for they si? Then everything is okay, okay? We will find Gilbert too and then everything will be good again and then maybe Alfred will not keep having those scary devil dreams anymore," Feli smiled as he looked into Ludwig's blue eyes. Yes, everything was going to work out in the end.

"Feli?"

"Yes~?"

"D-Did you say Alfred was having devil dreams?" Ludwig's face took on a look of knowing worry, he himself had wrestled many with his own devil.

"Oh yeah~ He has been dealing with them for a long time, but I think it's starting to stop because he doesn't look so tired anymore." He said thinking back to the last time Feli had seen the big American superpower, he bit the inside of his cheek as he thought harder and yelped in pain as the physical shock brought him back to the present in Ludwig's lap.

"I hope he gets the dreams under control, I understand just how tough they can be," Ludwig shook his head sadly.

"I'm am one hundred percent positive that Alfred will make the bad dreams go away somehow, and he says he has a plan to get Gilbert back too!"

"He knows where mein bruder is?!" Ludwig stood abruptly knocking Feliciano sprawling onto his normally organised desk.

"Agh! Kind of! He said he knew how to get Gilbert back, but it was hard for me to hear what he was saying because the pasta was calling to me and it was just so delicious I had to have only one small bite and-," Feli's words fell from his mouth as though he were a machine gun set on rapid fire.

"Feli," Ludwig cut him off with a hand holding his mouth shut, "I need you to try to remember all that Alfred said, think hard, alright?" Feliciano nodded his head slowly, eyes still frantic. Ludwig removed his hand to allow his Italian to speak more calmly as he thought.

"Okay, well, Alfred said that his plan was-"

* * *

**Author's Obnoxious Notes: Oh. My. God. What is that?! Is that a cliffhanger?! What?! Why?! How dare I do such a thing?! How absolutely rude! I cannot stand to believe I just did that. I cannot begin to describe it. Anyways... I'll just remind you all that I love you so:  
Ik hou van jou  
Ich Liebe Dich,  
Je t'aime,  
Ti amo,  
Te amo,  
당신을 사랑****,  
я вы любим,  
And finally, I love you.  
Until next time~**


	11. An Agreement

Do not own Hetalia or the characters. This particular chapter was pulled out of me from pure determination to remind my readers I haven't died yet nor have I forgotten them, Thank you Madame Bluebird Rain for sticking with the story and being as patient as a turtle, enjoy.~!

"The idiot wants to try to do what?!" Ludwig shouted as struck the desk in the world meeting office. All were accounted for except for the loud mouthed American, Matthew had taken the ill man back to the States to help him recuperate regardless of how Alfred was already almost in tip top shape. Everyone still worried for the nation's mental health, all would agree that his idea was completely insane. Little Feliciano was the first to make any move in answering the enraged German.

"H-he wants," Feli cleared his throat, if he wanted anyone to go along with Alfred's plan he was going to have to be confident, Feliciano had faith in Alfred's crazy idea to save Gilbert as dangerous as it was. Feliciano straightened his back and looked steadily at his German, "Alfred thinks that we should entire our dream lands, with our 'sweet devils' and all join to wake Gilbert and his devil up! I believe in Alfred's idea completely!"

"Feliciano do you not remember last time we did that?"Roderich spoke up from his end of the conference table, "We lost Germania," He cast a wary glance over at Ludwig, "And I have no intentions of losing Gilbert completely." The smaller man hunched his back in faint remembrance of the Ancient Nation's vanishing, the look of pain that remained upon his children's faces years after and how a few of them held the same look at the memory being brung back to the forefront of their minds. "He may not still be a nation, but Gilbert still is a large part of the world and people still believe in Prussia as though he were Weihnachtsmann."

"More like Krampus," Vasch said under his breath, Roderich sent the Swiss man a hard glare that was returned with a stony expression.

"As I was saying," Roderich continued, "We need a plan that won't endanger everyone who attempts to participate in saving the dummkopf."

"I have to agree with Roderich, Alfred hasn't the slightest clue as to what he is trying to drag us all into." Arthur sighed as he slunk down in his chair arms crossed. In retrospect, this entire plan was his fault because he refused to teach the American twins about the Devils inside them. The Englishman felt a hard throbbing betwixt his eyes and set forth in his attempt to sooth the building pressure, noticing his ex lover's distress, Antonio set about getting water for him. Everyone attending the meeting was stressed and beyond the point of worry, it do not matter if their nation had the finest economy in decades, everyone would collapse at the emotional stress of the albino's disappearance. "Thank you Anthony," Arthur looked up at the Spaniard whose smile had been less than cheerful for months and nodded his acceptance of the glass, "Maybe we should locate Gilbert's body first, I can probably find some spell to pull him out of his slumber and-"

There was a collective shouting of the word 'no' in as many different languages as there were people in the large room. Most people sprang up from their chairs in fright or shock and some flew beneath the table for protection, none believed the Brit's idea would end well. No one would truly tell the man that he was horrid at sorcery because they feared he might set Russia upon them. Arthur sighed, "I'll ask my brother's for help if that's the case, but none of you get your hopes up!"

"Calm down Arturo," Antonio cooed as he massaged Arthur's tense shoulders, for two who swore never to get together again, both men seemed quite comfortable with the comforting intimacy they were sharing as of late. "I'm sure your hermanos won't be too difficult to deal with." Antonio internally sighed knowing of the havoc that the four would cause together in the same room.

Author's Notes:

**I am sorry this chapter was so short, I apologise for what I am about to do.**


	12. ((IMPORTANT INTERRUPTION))

**Hey guys, I am going to try to make this short;**

**I understand I have been extremely slow when it comes to updating as of late and I had completely finished the story last night except I now have to change everything.**

**I have been going through some tough *ahem* shit, and was in no condition to even attempt to write the chapters I had created yesterday, I had intended on making chapter 11 much longer than I had as well as not creating the twisted and demented ending that was so cryptic, a Buddhist monk would have been confused.**

**I hope too finish an actual chapter soon, but that might take awhile, please do not give up on this story just yet.**

**Thank you all for staying through all of this, you are all fantastic.**


	13. A Family, Dysfunctional or Not

**Long time no update! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Few disclaimers and happy squeals I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters besides the fact that the majority of the characters in this chapter are OC... but still(: Enjoy~**

"Yer outta yer feckin' mind!" A man with brilliant red hair bellowed, his cigarette falling from between his lips. "One, Ah dinnae like ye, two, Ah dinnae like that fat cunt, three, Ah dinnae 'ave to help ye do shit."

"Four, aisling diabhail be no place for anyone to tamper,I 'ave no intentions o' beings a pile o' flitters."

"You're all a bunch of conceited bloody fucking gits! William, you will help me won't you?"

"I have to agree with Iain and Seamus, I don't want to be torn to shreds because of that American's stupid idea."

"Patrick?"

"Eh, I couldn't care less, beside last time you used magic..." The four brother's shivered at the memory of Arthur's magic tricks.

"Really? You're all pathetic! Can't even stand up to fight for one man's life!"

"Oi! I helped tem plenty and would 'ave rather those Germanic brothers blown you to flitters, if anyone coulda used less deartháireacha it would be us!" Arthur flinched at his carrot top brother's cutting words, memories of the Blitz flooding his every sense until a loud thwack reverberated throughout the room.

"Ah dinnae care if ye beat him up, but ye should'nae have said that, apologise." Iain's intimidating figure loomed above his middle brother. They had all been there to see Arthur in such a horrible position, so fragile and sad. "Ah said apologise!" Iain began to shake Seamus.

"A'right! A'right! I'm sorry Iggy, I didn' mean it." Seamus wheezed from under Iain's grip.

"I'm sorry I called you all pathetic," Arthur said awkwardly awaiting the four to begin beating him,its seemed as though hours had passed until a hand landed on his shoulder causing Arthur to flinch out of instinct, his brother William was the one who spoke up.

"We will help you and your stupid plan because we are family...And family sticks together even when one of them ought to be beaten to a bloody pulp for his insane suggestion that could get us all killed."

"Aye, now Iggy," The nickname flying off of Iain's lips as a sickening taunt, "Whit's the plan?"

A sigh passed through Arthur's slightly chapped lips, "Well, the idea is to cast a circle- to create a portal if you will- giving us a pathway into their dimension. Before we even begin preparation, we must create weapons unlike any the world has ever been able to create due to no one working together. I believe that if all of the nations were to combine their mutua-"

"Hold on, Arty, whit the feck are you even thinkin' of suggestin'?" Patrick, the youngest of the five, held a hand out as if to physically stop Arthur from continuing.

"Oi, I agree wit Patty, You want ta basically create what could give a single nation the power to fulfill world domination? Wit if -now I'm just sayin'- wit if Load and Round is intendin' on usin' this piece o' machinery ta wipe the lot o' us out an' 'as been lyin' about tis entire ting?"

"That is highly improbable because I know I never told Alfred or Matthew about the- the devils and I can assure you that no one else has had the gall to do so either." Arthur stated with a blank stare that spoke of irritation towards the interruptions and ridiculous accusations. Crossing his arms he waited for another one of the Kirkland's to express their biased opinion and sighed once more when William encouraged Arthur to continue. "As I was saying, if all of the nations were to unite and create said weapon with mutual agreement and easy access to one another's resources, this supposed 'weapon of world domination' as Seamus puts it, could easily be made and used to better our chances at winning against the demons and retrieving Gilbert from the pits of Hell."

"I don't quite understand why we are going through all of this trouble to get an ex nation back," William pointed out, "He is loud, obnoxious, conceited- I could go on with a list of reasons why it doesn't make sense to rescue the Prussian."

Iain laughed unexpectedly at William's observations, "Ah must admit, the laddie sounds like another pain in the ass we are all too knowing of," A wink at Arthur, "It dinnae matter whit Gilbert's like, Ah dinnae ken aboot the rest of ye, but Gilbert just so happens to be a friend of mine and many others obviously agree that the eejit is worth the trouble. Let's face it, we all pity the man coz he lost his everything but the damned fool is fun to have around as well as he, the Dane, and Ah had a wee bit of fun when he was a Teutonic Knight, Matthias a Viking and Ah a Celt. We owe it tae the lad."

"Thank you Iain, for those lovely...words." Arthur looked expectantly at his remaining brothers in hopes that they would agree to the plan, or at lest hear more of what he had to say. Blank faces made Seamus' incomprehension of the situation clear.

Chuckling Iain ruffled Arthur's hair as he used to when they were children, "A nods' as guid as a wink tae a blind horse," His eldest brother's words of wisdom meaning jack shit to Arthur as the phrase was about as clear as a murky swamp to the Englishman. Seeing Arthur mirror Seamus's poker face, Iain merely winked mischievously and whispered, "Dinnae worry, ye'll understand when the time comes."

"I-"Arthur began with no intentions of actually responding towards his eldest brother's cryptic nonsense and turned to face the rest of his brothers, thankfully Peter was staying with Berwald and Tino and was far, far away from any possibilities of botching the portal and protection majicks. "All right, well is everyone in agreement?" The Englishman clapped his hands together in a move to regain Seamus' confused attention as well as silently pray for help with his... thick-headed brothers.

"Aye." One Fire headed brother spoke.

"Yeh." A carrot top soon to follow.

"Oes." The cautious strawberry blonde shrugged off his fears for the slightest chance at family pride.

"Yep." Another ginger haired man winked at Arthur.

"Then it's a deal," Arthur released a breath when he realised that he had forgotten to breathe. Patrick held out his arms and looked at his older brother's with a look of knowing and expectations, a 'group hug' being sought out for one of the family's few and rare agreements.

"Whit are ye dooin'? Catching fey? Stop with that nonsense an-" Iain was cut off as Arthur shoved the Scot into Patrick's open arms and was then encircled by William and Seamus as well due to Iggy grasping their wrists and tugging them into the ridiculous embrace.

"Shut up the lot of you, this doesn't happen often and Patrick's eyes were attempting to steal my soul had I not allowed him to indulge in his-" Arthur was cut off as he realised he was the only one still tense and sighed in relief a laugh seemed to be transported through each of the brother's at Arthur's comment.

"Oi! I ain't no soul stealin' ginger, Ah'm a leprechaun!" Patrick laughed heartily as he attempted to complete an Irish jig whilst still embracing Seamus, William, Arthur and Iain only to have everyone topple over due to the sudden imbalance.

"Look at whit ye did ye damned fool! Ah have half a mind to feed ye tae any wee beasties Ah find und the other half is tellin me tae treat ye like a wee bairn and skelp yer bahookie! Ye damn glaekit eejit!" Iain roared as he was crushed beneath three of his other brothers and sandwiched by Patrick below. A single move sent Iain flinging three of his four brother's off of his back when Patrick attempted to get up on to ram his knee into Iain's groin, "Ah'll feckin' kill ye!"

**Author's Note:**

**OHMYFECKIN'GODS THESE IDIOTS' ACCENTS WERE A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE AND I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO TELL YOU ABOUT ALL OF THE TIMES THAT I ALMOST WROTE/TYPED IN THEIR ACCENTS ON ACCIDENT. Gah, It has been far too long and I do apologise in the most sincere way possible due to my lack of updates, I had grown bored of the story and lost where the plot was going, but I'm back baby!**


	14. Unconditional Love

**We all know the disclaimer drill, I own only that of my plot and personality ideas. Enjoy~**

* * *

Katyusha watched as Ludwig wrestled in with his sheets, his face twisted into a grimace. She had been awoken when the German kicked her off of the bed in his unconscious fight against whatever unknown beings were troubling him. 'It must be about Gilbert again...' She thought to herself as she rose from her position on the floor to get a drink of something- anything. Worry held her tightly in its grip as she had been the lone observer of Ludwig's violent dreams and frazzled mind, he often snapped at her for the smallest of tasks done wrong and the young Italian who stayed at Ludwig's home more often than not had to deal with a much crueller Ludwig than she. A shaky sigh escaped her cracked lips, 'Poor Feliciano.' The Italian had seen Ludwig in the middle of a night terror before and had tried to awake the slumbering German believing that he was drunk or sick only to get caught with a large fist dead centre on his forehead. Ludwig had apologised soon after realising who he had attacked and swore to both Feli and Katyusha he was only feeling ill and had not been in control of his actions; Katyusha knew better.

The Ukrainian glanced to her left fearing she would run into something in the dark and laughed softly when she find only the black leather couch. Knowing that the light switch was within five feet of her current position, Katyusha flicked the switch with a smile as her eyes met the beautifully modest, manly and clean living room of her love. Her gaze drifted across the room as memories of the two's happy encounters flooded her sleepy mind, another soft smile gracing her face. Her happiness was short lived as two blue eyes identical to her own caught her, it was the giant mirror above the mantle that Gilbert insisted Ludwig have in the house so the albino could 'See how awesome I am at all times, duh!' Katyusha was not filled with glee at the adorable memory but instead disgusted by what she saw, old bruises covering her face were yellowing from healing while newer ones bloomed darkly. She would never admit to what caused the evidences of harm, the woman typically told whoever asked that she had fallen while working or some other plausible cause towards what the silly busty woman could have done to accidentally hurt herself. Someone, Felicks she remembered, had even gone as far as asking if she went jogging and her breasts had created the visible bruises. She had laughed then knowing the Pollock was merely trying to raise her spirits and keep the mood light, but the truth kept Katyusha from expressing her disgust at the joke.

Wincing at the contact made between her hand and purpling cheek, Katyusha left the room to find the kitchen as she originally had planned, only her intentions had changed. Grabbing a bag full of ice and a wet washcloth, a decision had been made to begin making breakfast as the time was not too early for such a thing, breakfast in bed would surely please Ludwig and calm his nerves.

Cooking was an easy escape for Katyusha, it distracted her from her pains for as long as she could remember, and knowing that she would be making a feast for someone else always made her drive to perfection that much more. Kotlety Po-Kyivskomy, a few pancakes,Potato Varenyky, a few generously seasoned omelettes, kutya, paska, and wursts to please, the meal was going to be large enough for five people at the least if they were those of big bellies and hungry mouths. Hours went by until finally 7 o'clock rolled by, the old cuckoo clock signaling the time, Ludwig obviously sleeping through his alarm that was normally set for six on the dot. Placing as much food with the wide variety created onto a silver etched tray, Katyusha began climbing the stairs praying she would not fall and have one of the bruises actually be due to her clumsiness. Easing the door open as the tray rested on her hip, Katyusha stuck her head in first to be greeted with a still snoozing bonde who had thankfully stopped thrashing about and finally looked like the peaceful innocent man she had come to love so dearly.

"Dоbrоgо rаnkyu sоnya, wakey-wakey Ludwig." She smiled as she set the large tray on the nightstand to give her hands more freedom, Ludwig mumbled confused as he sniffed the air smelling the breakfast and was soon to open his eyes.

"Guten Morgen Liebe, you are up early- Gah! I slept through mein clock! I need-" Ludwig attempted to begin getting ready for the day.

"Nye," Katyusha put a slender finger on Ludwig's lips to silence him and her other found his chest and her fingers spread out across his muscles as she pushed him back onto the bed, "I made you breakfast, and you will eat it." She smiled as she spoke firmly.

"But Frau-"

"Nye! Not another word Ludwig Beilschmidt because your mouth will be full and it is rude to speak with a mouth full of food!" Katyusha giggled.

"Frau, your face what hap-"

"Om nom nom! Here comes the train!" Katyusha stuffed a piece of her sweet bread (OH MY LORD CAITIBUG BAPS IS ALSO KNOWN AS SWEET BREAD I DIDN"T REMEMBER THIS WHEN I WROTE IT!) into his mouth to keep him from asking, Katyusha hated lying to Ludwig. "It's good isn't it?" Her smile brightening as Ludwig nodded in agreement .

"Kommen hier," He said taking a risk and pulling the Ukrainian onto his open lap, "I will not eat without mein liebe when she has graciously provided this great meal."

"Oh? Has she? Is she aware that I am here?" Katyusha giggled as she snuggled into Ludwig's inviting embrace and nuzzled his neck teasingly.

"Nein, and we cannot alert her Frau, she is a ruthless woman, strong, intelligent, beautiful- all that a man could ever ask for." Ludwig said pulling her away from his neck so he could look her in the eyes. Her face was marred by bruises and it enraged Ludwig that he hadn't noticed them until now, but he refused to ask her knowing that she obviously did not want to talk about it, nevertheless, it irked him. He cupped her face in his hand and ran a thumb tentatively across her swollen cheek, her lip was busted at the corner and looked new to Ludwig's trained eyes. A slight whimper was barely audible and Katyusha nearly cried out at the pain only to bite her tongue and not give Ludwig any reasons to doubt here.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman, why ever would you need me here? I am so plain and bothersome." Her eyes widening in mock surprise as she grabbed Ludwig's wrists lightly for support.

"Nein, Sie dumme Frau," Ludwig chuckled and pulled Katyusha into a gentle kiss, "You are mine and mine alone, you are the only one for me. You are beautiful," A careful peck on her cheek, "Strong," the tip of her nose, "Wonderful," Her other cheek, "Intelligent," Her forehead, "And amazing in all ways possible." He finally reached her mouth once more, this time deepening the kiss with a slight suggestion from his tongue gliding across her lower lip."Ich liebe Dich." He whispered as they broke for air.

"Oh Ludwig, Ya tyejsh tyebye kohayu," She spoke breathlessly. They ate the remaining of their breakfast in peace. As they finished Ludwig's curiosity and pride got the better of him.

"Kat... Why will you not tell me what happened to leave you with these marks?" Silence followed the innocent question as Katyusha looked down at her hands resting in her lap, shame set a cold air around her as she fought to decide whether or not the truth would be worth Ludwig's reaction. "Yekaterina, these were not accidents were they?" Ludwig's anger began blooming at the thought of someone causing harm to his love, "Tell me Yekaterina! Who did this to you?! Was it your brother?! I'll fucking kill him! I'll-"

"NYE! Nye! Ludwig please! Bajshati! It wasn't little brother!" Tears had begun streaming down her face once Ludwig began yelling, she feared for what would happen. "I-I fell! I fell down!"

"Lies! Yekaterina, tell me who did this now! I need to teach them to never touch you again! Now tell me who it was!" Ludwig had sprung up from his spot on the bed and was standing before Katyusha, his hands in fists at his sides as not to harm the Ukrainian Nation on accident, he wanted to shake her, make her tell him, how could she not understand that he was only asking for her own protection? Because he truthfully cared about her with every last fiber of his soul? He feared an attempted hug in his current state regardless of him wanting to comfort her would be futile as his rage grew. His liebe was hurt and she wouldn't tell him the truth, why was she lying?

Yekaterina looked up and greatly regretted her decision instantly, the German nation looked about ready to explode, his face contorted in anger and confusion, the blood swelling in his cheeks from his yelling, he reminded her of when he was younger, when he had betrayed her and was under Nazi rule. Katyusha's blood ran cold, she felt as though she would faint, she could hardly breathe as it was. "L-Ludwig-g, I-I'm s-sorr-ry." She wept, the words hardly comprehensible to her own ears, the world began swimming before her blurry eyes and she felt a deadly thrilling rush of falling down only to be caught before hitting the ground.

"Scheiße!" German curses falling off of his lips. "Is it really that bad? So bad you cannot even tell me Frau?" Ludwig felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he laid his fainted lover onto his bed. She had looked so terrified when she saw him, Ludwig saw legitimate fear, something he hadn't seen in decades and had wished to never see again. But he had scared her, his love. Ludwig could have sworn he heard his heart shatter. Turning his back, he began cleaning up the breakfast in bed meal and began getting ready for the day, everyone was giving a hand in helping the Kirkland brothers get all of the necessary materials for their portal, Ludwig shivered at the thought as he cleared the room of all messes and headed down into the kitchen to drop off the tray. He had to stay focussed, Katyusha would tell him when she was ready, not before, and he had to respect that regardless of how enraged he became.

After a shower and ironing of his clothing, Ludwig wrote a letter and set it besides his Sleeping Beauty, he smirked at the nickname, it fit after all, her brother was Russia. He pulled the blankets up around Yekaterina and kissed her gently on her forehead before walking out of the room and heading to the nations meeting away from the World Conferences.

.:|:.

Ukraine awake from her stress induced nap and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, 14:37 pm, She was confused at the numbers and tried to recall what had happened only to wish she hadn't. Her fight with Ludwig, or more accurately, Ludwig getting mad and her crying like the baby she was. Katyusha wasn't one to typically get mad, with company around that is, her family's psychotic and creepy moods were not uncommon in the plain nation, Yekaterina was only good at controlling herself. Without any real intentions or knowledge of what she was doing, Katyusha suddenly found herself surrounded by floating down feathers; she had ripped the pillow in two. A wave of realisation washed over, she knew Ludwig had left, the house felt empty, more so than it had in the months that Gilbert had been gone. Whenever Ludwig would go out for important nation business, the ex-nation and herself would find things to do, go to the park, run some errands. The memories filled Katyusha with grieving and self hatred for being so selfish at a time like this, enough was horrible without her becoming self absorbed and a bigger crybaby than people already thought no thanks to her siblings' rumors. She sighed at all of the twisted memories and harsh truths she was faced with deciding not to dwell on them much longer, Katyusha found the letter Ludwig had left for her and opened it carefully.

Sweet name intro

sweet words. promises. a few questions. apologies. more sweet words. speak of love. ideas and reassurances. more questions. another apology. farewell.

closing.

Confusion rocked throughout her already numbed brain at the strange words, had Ludwig created a prewriting organiser and taken the final draft with him or had he simple planned this little joke? Knowing the tidy man she figured it was the former and took the consideration to mind, her heart swelling at the silliness of his action. A decision had to be made, Katyusha had to tell Ludwig who had left the violent marks on her skin, folding the paper neatly and tucking it into the bedside table's singular drawer, the women got up with a new found determination and prepared herself for the oncoming events.

.:|:.

"Big brother," A seemingly innocent voice stretched across the air, it held no creep obsessions, only that of a disturbing monotone, a signal to Ivan that whatever Natalia had to say was serious.

"Da?" The tall man still answered shakily, what if it was a trap?

"Big sister is hurt."

"Wha-" The words slammed into Ivan with a relentless malice that physically threw his body bending backwards at an odd angle, his arms dangling limply at his sides, head lolled back like a lifeless puppet. The realised what his younger sister had said triggering a hidden evil. A protective edge swept over him, pure anger could have been seen rolling off of the Russian's skin in waves of purple and red, he stood straighter, stiff and rigid after picking himself up from the doll position, as well as he held his lead pipe more firmly as it came in contact with his other hand as though he were a mafia member intimidating a ruler breaker of The Code. "Sister, I do not understand? Who would be so stupid as to hurt our sister?" His head cocked to the side in a sudden twitch, the innocent gesture looked possessed as well as disturbing. The pipe continued it's motions similar to a drinking bird toy. Thwak. One. Thwak. Two. Thwak. Three. The rhythm kept solid and mesmerising, a prey tricked by the predator's beauty as the less fortunate had described after a long period of recovery- if they lived that is.

"Dy*, she continues to lie about how it happened Big Brother Vanya, it must be someone close to her heart. Someone who needs to be ripped away-" Natalia said creating a mental organiser of every possible assailant whilst counting the weapons she had brought with her.

"Ripped to little teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy piece, set on fire, have his loved one tortured and killed mercilessly, and displayed for all others to see and marvel at." Ivan smiled deeply, his typical childlike and innocent mask had been thrown away and replaced with a far more sinisterly cruel and sadistic grin that could compete against the Cheshire Cat's very own. A curt nod from Natalia agreed with Ivan's delicious idea of revenge; nobody hurt their family and got away with it. That was the problem with Katyusha, she was too soft, but that same attribute had caused her younger siblings to take more aggressive ways of protecting her innocence. "Malyinkya sestra, do you know who it was?"

"Niama*, I-"

"You don't know?!" Ivan lashed out causing Natalia to flinch at the venom dripping from his voice. " Vy luchshe ponyat' eto skoro ili vy budete prisoyedinit'sya k nim*, stupid girl!"

"Dy* Big Brother, I will." Natalia stood her ground knowing full well how Ivan felt due to the current situation, she felt it too except not as stronger. A twinge of jealousy picked at her innards but was quickly pushed away, she had to focus, for Katya, Vanya, and now herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**fsahsajkdhjkasdjkashjk fecking'cyrillac alphabet! Feck you ж, feck you! Sounds like motherfreakin je in flipping French but it can't be sh like in english because thats ш 's job beyatch! I speak Frankin' RUSSIAN not UKRAINIAN dmanit! Sorry about the freak out above, I wasn't too happy with the differences of the Latin and Cyrillic Alphabets. CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF! (Those of you that have watched Between the Lions Just sang as well as finished the song, don't lie.) WHO COULD HAVE POSSIBLE HURT KATYUSHA?! You're all clever ducklings, I am positive you have already figured it out. Dear lord guys, I apologise for all of the pairings I have switched, I just adore GerUkr, I believe it is my only straight ship as well! I had to smuggle these two love-birds into my story. I apologise for the wait once again and I give much thanks to my own lovely Germany for writing me the letter (AceOfSpades22, go check out her shit, it's all too good to pass up!) Until next time~**

Translations:

*Your better be figuring it out soon or you will be joining them!

*Dy - Yes in Belarusian

*Niama - No in Belarusian

**P.S. Okay, Madame AceOfSpades22 did not write the letter here, that was my guide for her and I have grown impatient, BUT her letter will most definitely make it into the next chapter(:**


End file.
